


30 Days of Kellic Smut

by oursaviorkellinquinn



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: BDSM, Fingering, Fluff, Food Play, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, ddlb, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursaviorkellinquinn/pseuds/oursaviorkellinquinn
Summary: 30 days of Kellic smut that is sending us all straight to hell :)
Relationships: Kellic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Kissing

~Kellin pov~  
“This has been so much fun, thanks for taking me out Vic.”

When my boyfriend found out that I was bored as hell he showed up at my house and took me on an adorable date. We went out for dinner and then played games at a bar/arcade place for hours. We even went on a little stroll down to the river when the bar got too stuffy and I needed fresh air.

“No problem baby, I had a great time too.”

I look at my apartment and wish I didn’t have to leave Vic’s car and go inside. I love being with him, I love our conversations, and I love touching him...maybe that’s how I can prolong this.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and crawl across the console, directly into his lap.

“Oh, hi.” He chuckles, finding it humorous that we’re suddenly so close together. 

“Hi.” I breathe, leaning forward and kissing him.

His lips are warm and a little rough, but not in an uncomfortable way. We move in time, our sensitive lips pushing together perfectly as if they were meant to be together. I can feel his heart beating quickly, obviously surprised by this change of events. 

While I’m preoccupied Vic finds the lever on his seat and kinda scares me when he leans it back, but I’m much more comfortable now. I was going to ignore the steering wheel jabbing into my back, but this is better.

His hands rest on my hips and he slowly works his thumbs up under my shirt so he can rub my skin. This shouldn’t be a big deal but in new relationships everything feels electric. I want his lips all over me, I want his callused finger to touch me in places that he’s never felt before, and I want to feel him pulsing deep inside me. As all these thoughts rush through my mind I desperately push my fingers into his hair, feeling the soft curls before trailing down to grip his neck, pulling him closer.

I take his bottom lip in my teeth and nibble it a little, cause him to gasp which gives me the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. He lets a deep moan escape from his throat as we explore each other’s mouths. He tastes minty and his tongue works wonders against mine. I’ve kissed guys before that we’re aggressive and dominant and honestly, I wasn’t into it. Vic and I have a nice give and take so that we’re equally satisfied.

His hands slide to my ass so I grind down into his lap, discovering that he’s hard. I mean, I am too, but it’s hot knowing that he’s getting worked up.

I pull back to catch my breath and Vic attaches his lips to my neck. I close my eyes as he goes up to my jaw, sucking and kissing, then back down to my neck, searching for sweet spots that will make me moan. I’m super sensitive so the longer this goes on the more frustrated I become. It’s like a sneak preview of what I want. It’s all right here at my fingertips, yet it’s hidden under too many layers of clothes and that needs to change.

“Vic.” I whimper, grinding down on him again. He’s definitely aroused but I’m hard like a rock. It’s possible I’ve let my imagination get a little carried away.

“Hmm?”

“Please fuck me.” 

His lips stop trailing along my neck and he looks at me.

“Here?”

“Yeah, I don’t care.” I say, brushing him off.

“Kells, we don’t have lube or anything. I don’t think now’s the time.”

He’s right and I know it, but I’m admittedly disappointed.

“You could come inside.” I say quietly, playing with his hair. I feel a little embarrassed for offering because I don’t want him to think I’m desperate or slutty or something.

“I would love to...”

“But?” 

“I have to work in the morning so I really shouldn’t stay the night, and I don’t wanna leave after our first time.”

“Okay.” I sigh in defeat, wondering how obvious my boner is gonna be when I stand up.

“But I don’t have anything going on Saturday or Sunday...”

I feel a smile form on my features.

“That sounds good.”

“Okay, it’s a plan.” 

He takes my head and pushes our lips together for one last kiss before I crawl off his lap and finally leave the car.

Even though I’m definitely horny right now and I wish Vic could have helped me out, I’m glad he was the voice of reason. I don’t want our first time to be some quick car fuck, I want it to be special.


	2. Caught masturbating

~Vic pov~  
I can hear my mom moving around downstairs but she never invades my room without knocking at least. So I know I’m safe to do what I need to do...which currently is get myself off.

Nothing turned me on, I’m just a bored, horny, teenage boy. Sue me.

I prop some pillows up on my bed and search gay porn on my phone to help get me going. Once I’m comfortable I get the little bottle of lube from under my mattress and push down my shorts enough to let my erection spring free.

I put one earbud in and instantly hear a guy moaning which makes my member twitch. My boyfriend, Kellin, and I have talked about porn before and we’re both okay with the other watching it. We fuck sometimes but it doesn’t always work out since we’re both in high school and living in our parent’s homes.

I drip some lube onto the tip of my dick and watch it dribble down, letting the sensation drive me wild. Teasing definitely leads me to better orgasms. I wrap my hand around myself and slowly stroke up and down, avoiding the tip. I hold back a moan as I squeeze a little tighter, not moving faster, but really giving my hard cock the friction it needs. 

The guys in the video are sucking each other off and I close my eyes, imagining that my hand is actually Kellin’s mouth, even though they aren’t comparable. Kellin’s mouth is warm and wet and he does this thing where he takes as much of me as he can and then makes little shapes on my dick with his tongue. Just the thought of it has my hand speeding up. I picture my boyfriend’s plump lips wrapped around me with a some spit or cum making them glisten. I even picture his tongue playing with my slit which he knows not to do unless he wants me to cum soon.

I open my eyes and watch the porn stars again, I guess foreplay is over already because one of them is pounding into the other with no mercy. I would never want that kind of sex with Kellin, but I like watching it. Kellin is my little baby, he’s fragile and sensitive and adorable. Just the thought of possibly hurting him or making him uncomfortable in any way is not sexy to me. With that being said, watching slow, sensual sex isn’t nearly as exciting as this rough scene. I move my hand with the same rhythm that they’re fucking, wishing I could let out the moans that are building up inside me. Little shocks of bliss are shooting through me and if I was alone I would voice how good I feel. How good it feels to ease the pressure in my dick.

I’m done teasing myself now, quickly pumping my cock, squeezing the tip every time I come to it. I lick the pointer finger of my other hand and reposition a little, laying down more, and start pushing it into my ass. Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m a not a bottom or even a switch, but I’m also not opposed to experimenting. 

Watching this guy getting railed as I feel my finger stretching my hole is pretty hot. Even though it’s nowhere near the same thing, I can imagine the sensation better. My hands want to keep the same rhythm, so as long as I’m quickly stroking my dick then I’m fingering myself at the same speed. Every time I push my finger in it feels a little better, the sting subsiding.

I can tell my climax is quickly approaching. My legs are shaking and there’s a few drops of pre cum leaking from my penis. I pay more attention to my tip and shove my finger deeper inside of me, desperately chasing my high.

“Oh my god!” A voice at my doorway shrieks, right before the door slams shut again.

“Oh shit!” I curse, stopping all of my movements and tucking myself into my shorts. There’s no way to hide how hard I am, so I tuck it into my waistband as best as I can and wipe my hands on the sheets. Before I can go over to the door it creaks open and Kellin steps in. I’m unbelievably relieved. Kellin has seen me naked and doing sexual acts countless times, but I could never live it down if my mom or brother walked in on that.

“I’m so sorry.” He squeaks, his cheeks flaming red. “Your mom said you were up here and I didn’t think to knock.”

I chuckle a little at how cute and flustered he looks.

“It’s okay Kells, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before. You just surprised me.”

He smiles and walks over into my arms. I hold him close and smell his hair. He always smells nice, and he always looks cute, how is he so perfect? I’m about to ask when he pulls away, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You know...since I interrupted you...the least I could do is help you finish.”

He’s still blushing but seems much more confident.

“That would be very much appreciated.”

He hooks his thumbs in my shorts and slides them down, motioning me to remove them as my aching cock springs free. We go to the bed and I lay down at the edge as he kneels on the floor, in between my knees. 

He obviously saw what I was doing before because he licks one of his fingers and starts teasing it into my hole at the same time he takes my cock into his mouth.

Since I was so close to finishing, I know I’m not going to make it long, especially if he keeps this up. He’s doing that tongue thing that I previously mentioned, and somehow his finger feels better than mine did. Earlier it just felt like I was slightly full, but Kellin is curling his finger and brushing a spot inside of me that feels really nice. I close my eyes again, not having to use my imagination this time. His tongue glides along my shaft, taking it into his mouth until I hit the back of his throat. He holds it for a second before sliding me back out to the tip where he kitten licks my slit.

“I’m really close.” I mumble, tangling my fingers in his hair and desperately trying to not force him down further. That’s such an asshole move. He doesn’t say anything, but speeds up his movements.

Less than two minutes later I feel an intense wave of pleasure wash over me and buck my hips up into my boyfriend’s mouth, shooting cum down his throat. I feel warm and tingly and sexy, like my body is floating. When I relax again I accidentally grind down onto Kellin’s finger which only gives me another jolt of pleasure. 

It feels like my climax lasts forever and yet, not long enough. 

My boyfriend is a pro and milks me through the whole thing, making sure I’m good and done before removing his finger and pulling away from my dick.

“Wow.” I chuckle, trying to catch my breath.

Kellin giggles and stands up, laying beside me on the bed. I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer.

“Want me to return the favor?” I ask sincerely, pressing a kiss to his beautiful lips.

“No, I’m not really in the mood.” He says, stifling a yawn.

“Want to take a nap?” 

“Mmm, yes please.”

He’s quiet for a little bit, curled up in my embrace.

“Vic?” He asks quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean you wish you were a bottom?”

I can’t help but laugh. Just because I liked being fingered did not make me wish I was a bottom. A lot of times straight people think that all gays wish they were tops so they didn’t have to go through the pain of being stretched and whatever, but trust me, that’s not true. Bottoms love a completely different experience and pleasure than tops.

“Hell no.”

“Good, cause I don’t wanna top you.” He murmurs, probably dozing off.

I contain my amusement at this statement so that I don’t disturb him.

God I love this boy.


	3. Discovering boundaries

~kellin pov~  
This guy is so cute. Like, I’m not overly picky when it comes to looks because I usually fall in love with someone’s personality, but he is fucking beautiful.

I came to the bar around the corner from my apartment for a nightcap and this guy sat next to me. He’s short and tan with warm, brown eyes, and a little ring pierced through his nose. His arms are hot as hell in the tight, white shirt he’s wearing and I’ve been wanting to touch them ever since he introduced himself as Vic.

We talk for a couple hours, feeling completely comfortable with each other, although I’m sure it’s partially the drinks helping us out.

“Do you wanna go back to my place? It’s really close.” I offer when there’s a lull in our conversation.

“Yeah, sure.”

We both get up and make our way out into the cool night air. I notice how beautiful the stars are and how quiet the street is since it’s very late.

I show him into my apartment and as soon as the door is shut he pushes me gently against it, connecting our lips. I’ve been anticipating this all night and it’s amazing. Our lips are electric as they move together and our tongues are already playing. Vic’s hands move from my shoulders down my chest and then up my shirt. He feels me up and teases my nipples, making me gasp. His fingers are a little callused, which makes sense cause he mentioned that he plays guitar, and they feel foreign on my smooth skin, causing me to break out in goosebumps.

I finally allow myself to feel his muscular arms, gliding my hands up and down them while I enjoy how deep our kiss has gotten. My lips are already swollen which makes them more sensitive every time he presses against them.

I can’t help it when I grind my hips forward, looking for something to ease the almost painful erection that has formed in my jeans.

“Mmmm.” He groans, parting our lips. He leans his forehead against mine and moves his hips to meet mine.

I need him naked. Now.

I take his hand and lead him to my bedroom, taking off our shirts before we fall onto the bed. I’m on my back and he’s on top of me, kissing my jaw and neck. 

I take a second to consider how drunk I am. I only had two drinks, so I’m buzzed but definitely thinking straight.

“How much did you drink?” I ask him as he keeps working on my sensitive skin. I think he’s leaving a few hickeys which is both hot as hell and a little annoying to hide later.

“I only had one, are you good?”

I’m worried that even if I was trashed I would say I’m good so that his lips don’t stop, but I disregard that thought and consider myself lucky that I’m plenty sober for sex.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

He comes back up to my lips and presses ours together again, but I want this to move faster. My pants are extremely uncomfortable so I reach down and undo them, Vic getting the hint quickly and helping me out. When he slides them down my briefs go too, which is exactly what I needed. My dick springs free and I think I actually moan in relief. I take care of his pants and boxers quickly, sitting forward and taking him in my mouth while he kneels on the bed.

“Oh my god, yes.” He mumbles, holding my hair back for me.

I take as much of his cock as I can, although he’s fairly big so I can’t fit it all, and I pump the rest with my hand. I swirl my tongue and lick the pre cum from the tip right as he pushes my head further down. His dick nudges the back of my throat and it takes everything in me to not gag. 

“Such a good slut.” He praises. Except, I hate that.

I pull away from him and sit up straight, looking him directly in the eyes.

“I’m not into any submissive stuff.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry.” He replies with big eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

“It’s okay, but no names, choking, or forcing. Okay?” 

“Yeah, of course, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” I say again, leaning forward and kissing him to get us back in the mood and to show him I’m not upset. 

I nibble on his lip and run my palms down his chest, feeling the rippling muscles that reside there. His hand drifts south and he takes ahold of my dick, stroking it firmly before he lets go and motions for me to lay down again.

“Do you have lube?”

“Yeah, in the drawer, there’s condoms too.” I answer, pointing to my small bedside table. I should probably be embarrassed that he’s about to see all of my dildos and butt plugs, but I’m too preoccupied to care. He doesn’t say anything about the other contents of the drawer, he just coats his fingers in lube and starts pushing one into my ass. It doesn’t hurt at all and when he adds a second one he feels around and touches my prostate.

“Fuck,” I mutter, wiggling my hips in hopes to make him do that again.

His fingers feel nice as they move around and stretch me, but I need more. I need to feel his big cock inside of me, brushing against my walls and properly fucking my prostate. 

“I’m ready.” I tell him, although I appreciate that he is thorough with prepping me.

He nods and locates the condom before rolling it onto his length. He squeezes some more lube into his palm and rubs it on his cock, which is such an erotic sight that I’m absolutely throbbing by now.

He leans over me and grabs a nearby pillow, helping me lift my hips and slide it under so that my ass is at a better angle. Once he’s satisfied with our position he leans over me and slides in. There’s no pain, just pure, mind blowing pleasure. He fucks me at a moderate speed that lets me feel every inch of him fill me up and almost has me whining when he pulls out to the tip. 

“Faster.” I breathe, digging my nails into his shoulders.

He does as I ask and speeds up, trying different angles too. I move my hips to meet him, burying his dick deeper into my ass every time.

“Fuck Kellin, keep doing that.” He moans, resting his head on my shoulder.

I can feel him pulsing inside me and wearing out my rim as he repeatedly fucks me into the bed. Worried I’m hurting his skin with my nails, I place my hands on his neck and move his face to mine, connecting our lips for a second as he pounds into me. It’s a little bit of romance in the midst of a whole lot of lust. 

I’m letting plenty of noises escape my mouth, cursing and moaning as he slides in and out, hitting all the right spots inside of me. Vic isn’t quite as vocal, but this just means that when he does groan in my ear it’s even hotter. When I clench my muscles around him or nibble on his earlobe I get rewarded with his gorgeous sounds.

He’s getting sloppy and I think he might be about to lose it, which would be too soon for my liking, so I quickly decide we should change positions.

“Let me ride you.” 

He doesn’t reply but he pulls out of me and lays on the bed, his eyes dark and full of bliss.

I straddle him and leave wet, messy kisses on his neck and jaw before I scoot back and line myself up. I slip him past my tight ring of muscles, and sit all the way down, letting out a moan at how big he feels. It felt like he was filling me up before, but sitting on his cock like this is a different feeling, it’s deeper and I can feel him throbbing. I grind my hips in circles, massaging him inside of me which makes him close his eyes and groan. I giggle since I know I’m driving him crazy with my teasing. I plant my hands on his chest and lift myself up before falling back down, fucking myself on him. 

I set up a nice rhythm and find my prostate, being sure to stimulate it each time I sit back on Vic’s groin. At this rate I know we’re not gonna last much longer and that’s okay, I’m ready to let an orgasm take over my body.

Vic takes my hips and holds me still while he quickly fucks into me, obviously becoming desperate for his own release. I take ahold of my dick and start stroking it, using the impressive amount of pre cum that has gathered at the tip as lube. 

Our movements that once had some kind of rhyme or reason are now all over the place and Vic is first to stop completely. He thrusts up into me and stills, shooting his cum into the condom. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed as he curses.

“Vic, keep going, I’m close!” I whine, still stroking myself.

He opens his eyes and takes my hips again, fucking me until I feel the tingly pleasure spread through my body. I shoot my load on my hand and across his stomach, letting a string of slutty moans leave my lips.

Since Vic is probably overstimulated by now he stops moving, but I stroke myself until I properly come down from my high.

I’m sweaty and trembling as I lean forward to let Vic slip out of me and then lay on the bed next to him. All I can hear is our panting for a few minutes.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about the whole dominant thing.” Vic says after awhile.

I roll onto my side so I can look at him. God, even sweaty and with sex hair he looks good.

“Don’t worry about it, that’s just not my cup of tea.”

“No I totally get that, it’s just that most guys I’ve been with like it. I’m never super rough but they like being controlled.”

“I like feeling loved and like I’m being taken care of, I never want to worry that my partner hates me.”

“Makes sense.”

We lay there in silence for awhile and I wonder if he’s gonna stay the night. Usually I would want my hookup to leave at this point but I kinda want Vic to stay.

“Well, I guess I should head out.” He sighs, sitting up.

“You...um, don’t have to. If you don’t want. But if you need to that’s okay. I mean- you could stay with me.”

He smiles down at me.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

I cover my face with my hands to cover my red cheeks.

“Ugh, fuck off.” I groan.

He’s laughing now as he pries my hands away.

“I’d love to stay.”

I can’t control the smile that forms on my lips.

“Okay, do you want to shower before bed?”

“Only if you’re coming with me.”

“That can be arranged.”


	4. On the sofa

~Kellin pov~  
Watching movies with Vic is one of my favorite things to do. We chill in his family’s basement, away for prying eyes, and eat snacks while we cuddle for hours.

“What do you want to watch next?” I ask, searching around for the remote.

“I don’t know, just turn on Showtime.”

I flip through the channels until I find it and then curl back up on Vic’s lap, trying to figure out what this movie is.

It seems like we missed the start, but some band is currently selling their souls to the devil so that they will be famous. The lead guy is hot as hell and when they show a scene of him getting sucked off by a fan I feel my face heat up.

“Damn.” Vic mutters.

The scene ends and I will myself to calm down and just pay attention to the plot. I realize that I’m crazy if I think this movie isn’t gonna turn me on when fifteen minutes later the same guy is actually fucking someone. A girl is on top of him and the faces he’s making are unbelievably sexy. When he groans, telling her that he’s gonna cum, I have to shift around to readjust my boner. As I relax back down I feel something pressing against my ass. Vic is hard too.

“I need to get off.” I whisper, hoping his family is preoccupied upstairs.

“I know, this is so hot.” He replies, reaching around my front and palming me.

I push my ass down on him again, this time fully aware that he’s horny.

“We’re gonna have to be fast and quiet.” He mumbles, connecting his lips to the side of my neck.

I nod a little, turning around in his lap and straddling him. Our lips meet and we make out while I shove his sweatpants down, exposing him to the chilly air. He’s almost fully hard so I stroke him a little, pulling away from his lips to let a little of my saliva drip onto his length. I spread it around with my hand and pump him while he works on my neck. 

As much as I would love to completely strip and have sex on Vic’s bed, his mom has a strict “open doors” policy for her sons. A quickie on the sofa will have to do.

Vic pushes down my pants so they’re around my thighs and sucks on a couple of his fingers before easing them into me. It’s a little painful because it’s not real lube and he’s not going slow, but we’re both desperate to get this going so I don’t say anything.

Before long I’m stretched and Vic is properly slicked up with my spit, so I move forward on his lap until I’m straddling his waist. I lean forward and line his hard dick up with my hole and then sit slowly, letting it push inside. It hurts. I’m thinking that maybe I should have held my horses long enough for Vic to retrieve some lube, but it’s a little late for that.

“I need a minute.” I mutter against Vic’s lips once I’m fully seated.

He nods and we make out while I become used to the size and stretch of having something so big inside of me.

I break our kiss and try to use a little more saliva around our connected parts before I start to move. The stinging has subsided so I start bouncing on him, moving pretty quickly since I know we don’t have long. It’s a little sexy knowing that anyone could come downstairs and see us like this, but also a little scary cause it was be a member of Vic’s family.

Vic doesn’t waste any time before he starts touching me, twisting his warm palm along my length. He teases my tip, running his thumb along the slit every once in awhile which makes me want to moan. 

Even though I’m moving quickly up and down his penis, it’s like I can feel every little part of it. I can feel him pulsing and the precum coating my insides as he glides in and out. 

I shift my hips a little to one side and Vic’s cock jabs right into my prostate, almost causing me to scream. I slap a hand over my mouth and fuck myself in that exact position.

“I’m close.” Vic warns under his breath.

I speed up, if that’s possible, and he keeps up his actions on my dick, paying more attention to the tip.

Vic’s hips stutter and he fucks me deep, filling me with his cum. The warm sensation spreading inside of me coupled with Vic’s hand on my member is enough to push me over the edge. I lean forward and sink my teeth into Vic’s shoulder, desperately trying to be quiet as I make a mess on his shirt. He slowly milks the cum out of me, letting my euphoria last as long as possible.

The last shocks of pleasure subside and I rest my forehead in the crook of his neck. He lets me rest for a minute before he pulls himself out of my ass and helps me replace my pants. He then discards his shirt and puts his dick away too. I get cozy on his lap and cover us up with a blanket.

Not two minutes later Vic’s mom comes down the stairs.

“What are you two watching?” 

“Um, just some movie.” Vic replies. I have to give him credit cause he says it very casually despite what we’ve been up to.

“Well, dinner will be ready in an hour.”

“Thanks.” I squeak, receiving a smile from his mom.

She retreats upstairs and I can’t help but giggle.

“That was...” Vic starts.

“Really close.” I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 969 words :)


	5. Mutual masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WARNING, this is ddlb so if that’s not your thing, just wait for the next update tomorrow. Thnx

~Vic pov~  
“Daddy?” 

“Yes honey?”

“I’m bored.” Kellin whines.

“Daddy is working, play on your phone.”

“But I can’t, the battery died.”

“Well go plug it in.”

“But daddy, I feel funny.”

“Are you getting sick?” I ask without looking away from the computer. He’s just trying to distract me so I’ll entertain him.

“No, not that kind of funny.”

I don’t even reply, I just keep working on the email I need to send to my manager. 

“Daddy, I wanna touch myself.”

That grabs my attention. I’ve been sitting at my desk with my back to Kellin while he’s sprawled on the sofa I keep in my office. Sometimes he’ll nap or read while I’m busy, but when I spin around today I see him laying on it, palming himself through his panties.

“Aw, is my baby horny?” I ask teasingly.

He whines a little and nods, bucking his hips up against his hand. 

As much as I would love to go over and touch him, watching him is actually hotter right now.

“Take yourself out of your panties baby.” I instruct.

“What?” He asks cluelessly.

“Take your penis out of your panties and really touch yourself for daddy.”

“Okay.” He squeaks.

He moves the elastic of his underwear down and pulls his erection out, beginning to stroke it.

“Good boy, how does it feel?”

“I-it feels good.” 

My pants are becoming extremely uncomfortable so I undo the button and pull down the zipper. I shuffle them down until I can expose my dick and I’m surprisingly hard already, but how could I not be with the show Kellin is putting on? I pump myself at a moderate speed, never looking away from the boy.

He’s squirming all over while touching himself, eyes closed and mouth dropped open.

“Ohhh, mmmmm.” He moans.

He stops his movements and pulls his panties off, dropping them on the floor. He immediately starts stroking himself again but also sucks on a couple fingers, getting them wet before reaching down and rubbing it over his asshole.

I can’t tear my eyes away from him. I haven’t felt this worked up for a long time but something about simply watching him pleasure himself is getting me going. My hand feels amazing on my cock and there’s already precum dripping from my slit. 

As he starts pressing one finger into himself I have to bite my lip to contain a moan. The finger easily slips inside of him and he immediately begins moving it in and out.

As he fucks himself he keeps trying new angles, obviously searching for his prostate. Too bad he’s used to my big cock filling him up, now he’s having trouble cause his finger is so small in comparison.

He adds another digit and desperately moves them around, looking a little frustrated.

“Ugh, daddy, I can’t find it.” He whines.

“Find what?” I ask, playing dumb. I want to hear him say it.

“My nice spot.”

“Oh, well why don’t you go and get one of your toys?” 

He sits up and smiles at me, slipping his fingers out of his ass but still jerking off. He hops up from the couch and and pads out of the room, giving me the perfect view of his butt.

“Kells?” I say at the last minute.

He stops and looks at me.

“A nice big one, okay?” I instruct.

He nods with a mischievous smirk before he leaves my sight.

I stop touching myself, knowing that the show is about to get better.

Kellin comes back holding one of his favorite dildos. It’s light pink and huge, probably eight inches and fairly thick too.

“All fours.” I demand.

“Yes daddy.” He says, positioning himself on his hands and knees, his ass pointed towards me.

He coats the dildo generously in some lube he brought as well, then he uses the excess on his hand to cover his hole. 

Everything he does drives me absolutely crazy. My cock is aching and dripping precum so I slowly begin pleasuring myself again.

Kellin positions the toy behind him and shoves it into his hole. His fingering had prepped him pretty well, but I can see his rim stretching around the thick cock, turning slightly red as he begins fucking it deep into himself. It only takes a few tries before he collapses onto his forearms and lets out a sinful moan.

“Ohhhhhh... daddy, I found it.”

“Good job baby, does it feel good?” 

“So-hhmmmm-so good.” He moans.

My hand is speeding up and I don’t try to keep myself calm. Watching Kellin fuck himself with a massive dildo, squirming and trembling at the pleasure he’s causing himself, is bound to push me over the edge quickly.

He takes it out of his ass, letting me see him gape open for a second, before he puts the dildo on the couch and sits up so that he can ride it. He holds the base of the toy between his feet and lets the tip slide in before he bounces, pumping his dick with his other hand.

“Oh fuck, daddy, fuuuck.” 

“Language Kellin.” I scold.

“Sorry, I’m-I’m almost done.”

“Me too baby, show me how pretty you are when you cum.”

Leaving the dildo buried inside of him he turns around so that I can watch him cum, he sits back again and bounces on the toy. All of his movements are fast and getting sloppier by the second. I’m seconds from my own orgasm but I want him to cum first so I try to hold it off.

“D-daddy!” He shrieks, plunging himself down on the length as he loses it and shoots his cum all over his hand and stomach. Beautiful noises are streaming from him mouth nonstop and seeing him covered in his own mess is just the thing I needed. I let go and cum into my own hand, letting a few strings shoot onto the floor instead of messing up my clothes. I’ll worry about it later.

I feel high as the pleasure rushes through my veins before I start coming down. When I open my eyes the sight in front of me is surprisingly erotic. Kellin is sprawled out on his back, his toy discarded on the floor, he’s sweaty, and covered in his own sperm.

I tuck myself into my pants and locate Kellin’s panties, helping him slide them on. Laying next to him on the couch, I spoon him from behind.

“I’m sore daddy.”

“Aw, was your toy too big?”

“It felt good, but now my booty hurts... Will you kiss it better?”

I almost can’t believe how horny he is, but I’m dying to touch him.

“Sure baby. Daddy will kiss it better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1129 words :)


	6. Bodily fluids

~Kellin pov~  
There’s a few reasons why I work at a sex club, but the main one is because I absolutely love it. I love dressing sexy every night, I love performing and stripping, I love the attention, I even love having sex with strangers. I basically get paid to be my slutty self.

I’m getting ready to go out and make the rounds, probably picking up some guy to fuck me. First I choose a pretty big butt plug and insert it with some lube, this way a stranger doesn’t have to stretch me or worse, not stretch me before we fuck. I slip on black, lace, boy short panties that looks amazing against my pale skin and hug my ass perfectly. I add a black collar with a little loop at the front, a headband with cat ears, and pair of tall, black stilettos.

I double check my hair and makeup, deeming it perfect, and finally leave my dressing room.

“God, I swear you primp longer every single night.” My friend, Justin, laughs as he walks by.

“Fuck off, who’s getting better tips?” I retort sassily.

He flips me off and I laugh. 

I strut down the hall and through the doors into the main room. It’s dim with strobing lights and plenty of stripper poles stationed around. All of them are full already because I don’t strip tonight.

I make sure and sway my hips as I go up to the bar and order myself a drink. We can’t get drunk, but one or two drinks is okay while we’re working. I take my glass when the bartender slides it to me, giving me a wink and I shoot him a smile before I leave. Time to get laid.

I move through the crowd smiling at men I find attractive, dancing with a few regulars, and feeling plenty of hands on groping my ass. It doesn’t bother me, it’s literally my job to let them feel me up. 

Half an hour later I’m sitting at the bar, letting my feet rest when a guy sits next to me.

“Hey sexy.” He says, grinning at me.

“Hey.” I giggle, basking in the attention. He’s really handsome with tan skin and curly hair. His eyes are a nice shade of brown and he has a little nose piercing. Cute.

“I’m Vic, and you are?”

“Kellin,” I lean toward his ear, “but you can call me kitten.” I whisper.

He visibly shivers and smiles at me.

“Wanna go somewhere quieter?” He asks. This is obvious code for “do you want to go fuck,” but I know that most people don’t feel comfortable asking that.

I nod and stand up, taking his hand and leading him to the front desk.

“I’m taking Viccy here to a private room.” I tell Lzzy, our receptionist.

“I’ll take your wallet sir.” She says politely. We confiscate wallets so that nobody can ditch without paying and also so we can make copies of their identification, just to keep on file. It’s all safety measures for us sex workers.

He hands her his wallet and then I continue leading him down a hall to the rooms. I pull out my key card and open a room, Vic following close behind me.

All the rooms are simple, dark colored walls, king size bed, emergency button hidden under the side table, and a huge dresser full of sex toys. It’s very clean and simple.

Vic looks around and then steps closer to me, taking my arms and pulling me to the bed. He sits on the edge and I stand in between his knees, our lips just inches away from each other.

“Do you have any boundaries I should know about?” He asks lowly.

“No, I’m a good kitten, I’ll do anything.” I practically purr, ghosting my lips across his.

“Fuck.” He mumbles to himself before pushing our mouths together.

He hungrily kisses me, his hands sneaking around to grab my ass. I bury my hands in his hair and enjoy how soft it is. 

He pulls away from the kiss and I await his instructions. He’s the one paying to be with me so he can do whatever he wants.

“Get on your knees.” He says, pushing on my shoulders.

I do as he says while he stands up and takes off his shirt. He kicks off his shoes and socks while I work on his belt and pants. Finally he’s naked and I take ahold of his length and stroke him, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

“Ohhh, mmmm, good kitten.”

I get the feeling that he wants to be dominant but he’s actually too sweet to boss me around.

I lean forward and kiss his lower stomach, then his hips, and inner thighs, all while still stroking him. Finally I lick the tip of his cock, searching his face for a reaction. He takes a sharp breath and tangles a hand in my hair, pushing my head to take him in my mouth. I’m happy to oblige. I fit all of his dick into my mouth since I no longer have a gag reflex, and then I start sucking and swirling my tongue. He groans and bucks his hips, guiding me back and forth with my hair. He feels really good in my mouth and his sounds are seriously sexy. I pull all the way to the tip and teasingly lick it and play with the slit, before I suck the whole thing again.

“Sit back.” He instructs, pulling me off his dick. I give the tip a little kiss and sit away from him on my knees. I give him big eyes as I wait. The average person wouldn’t know what he’s doing, but I know what to expect long before it happens.

“Oh fuck.” He sighs, beginning to pee on me. The warm liquid splashes on my chest and drips on my legs. I meant it when I said I don’t really have boundaries, this doesn’t bother me at all...in fact it’s turning me on right now. I love kinks that aren’t painful.

The stream of piss continues and I palm myself while it soaks me. When it lessens to a dribble I crawl forward and take some in my mouth before letting it spill down my chin. Vic smiles at me, his eyes dark with lust.

“Good kitten.” He praises, pulling me up and kissing me, seemingly unbothered by what I’ve recently had in my mouth. His tongue glides across mine and he rolls his hips up to press his dick against me.

“Mmm, please fuck me.” I moan.

“Get the stuff.”

I nod and go to the dresser, opening one of the smaller, top drawers and retrieving a bottle of vanilla scented lube and a condom. 

I return, handing him the items, and then crawl on the bed, laying on my stomach. Vic joins me and removes my heels before sliding off my panties. I’m glad to be rid of them since they’re fairly wet. He presses on my butt plug and wiggles it around before pulls it out, causing a moan to escape my throat.

I hear the condom tear open and the lube cap click. A little of the slick liquid drips on my asshole and then Vic is moving again. He lines himself up with my ass and holds most of his weight on his arms that are on either side of my torso. 

He starts pushing himself inside and groans.

“Oh my god, you feel so good kitten.”

“Ugh, you’re so big.” I mumble, trying to dirty talk even though my body is exploding with pleasure. I push my ass back against him because he’s going too slow.

“Fuck me Vic, fuck me hard.” I beg. 

He doesn’t reply but quickly begins picking up his speed. His thighs slap against my ass and I get pushed against the bed every time he thrusts inside of me, causing some friction on my erection.

“Ah, yes, harder!” I shriek.

He puts his hands on my shoulders, pushing me into the bed with his weight as he plows into me. He shifts his hips and hits my prostate, slamming into it hard.

“Ah! Right there, please right there!” I scream. 

He continues fucking me hard, abusing my prostate and making uncontrollable sounds to leave my mouth. I clench my hands the sheets because I need something to hold onto. Im sure my dick is spilling precum onto the bed as Vic fucks me like this. 

“Turn over.” He mumbles, pulling out and helping me flip onto my back. He picks my legs up and pushes them toward my torso, so I hook my arms under my knees and hold them back for him.

He pushes into me and builds his pace up. His dick is on the bigger side of average, but he knows how to use it because I feel great. I feel full and sexy and submissive. Besides a little palming I haven’t touched myself at all and I’m literally aching for some attention.

“Vic, please touch me.” I mutter. 

His thrusts are getting sloppy and I can feel him pulsing inside of me so I know this isn’t lasting for very much longer and I desperately need to get off. Ever since he pissed on me I’ve been unbelievably turned on. 

He takes my cock in his warm hand and starts jerking it off quickly and I know I’m done for. He squeezes me nice and tight, running his thumb over the tip and spreading the precum that had gathered there.

“I’m gonna cum.” I warn, knowing that the combination of his hand stroking me and his dick pounding into my ass is going to push me over the edge soon.

“Me too.”

A second later I feel a familiar warmth rush through my body and the ache in my member releases. I shoot my cum on my chest and I’m sure I get some on Vic’s hand as he continues milking me. 

“Oh my god, oh-ohhh-mmmmmm.” Vic moans, pausing inside me. My muscles are still clenching around him and I can feel him twitching deep inside me.

“Fuck”. I sigh.

He slowly thrusts in and out a few more times, his head hung down and his eyes closed while pretty sounds leave his lips. He stopped stroking me so I let my legs rest and pump my cock a little, trying to enjoy the last shocks of my orgasm.

He pulls out and removes the condom, tossing it into the trash before he lays next to me.

“That was great.” I mumble, my voice a little rough from all the screaming.

“Yeah, it was. Thanks.” He says, panting. 

I roll over and kiss his shoulder, smiling at him. Out of all the guys that have fucked me lately, I’m actually really fond of Vic. It’s not because he was amazing in bed or anything, he was just sweet and took care of me even though I’m a sex worker.

He gets up first and starts retrieving his clothes. I watch, letting my eyes roam his body. He catches me looking and smirks.

“Staring is rude Kellin.”

“Nah, I’m allowed to.” I tease, causing him to chuckle.

When he’s fully dressed he comes back to the bed and leans over to me, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss.

“Maybe I’ll see you around.” He says confidently.

“Yeah, see ya.” I reply. 

I wouldn’t be surprised if I just got a new regular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1930 words :)


	7. First time

~Vic pov~  
“What are you doing after school?” Kellin asks shyly.

“Just homework, why?”

“It’s just that m-my dad is on a business trip and I was wondering if you wanted to come over. But you don’t have to.” He says quickly.

Kellin is very shy, especially when we’re at school, and I think it’s adorable.

“I’d love to, I’ll tell my mom that I’m not gonna be home till after dinner.”

He smiles at me, blush coating his cheeks.

After school Kellin and I drive to his place and start our homework. It doesn’t matter what we’re doing together, I just love spending time with him.

We’re sitting side by side in chairs at his dining room table and I rest my hand on his thigh. He glances up at me and I grin mischievously. He continues to work but now I’m distracted. I move my hand up and down his thigh, squeezing it a little.

“Let’s take a break.” Kellin says finally, taking my hand away from his thigh. He gets up and goes into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water,

“Is something wrong?” I ask him.

“What? N-no.” He stutters.

I get up and go to him, but when I get close I can see that he’s furiously blushing. His face looks like a tomato.

“What...” I trail off, but then I notice the significant bulge in Kellin’s jeans.

“Aw, come here.” I say quietly. He walks into my embrace and hold him close.

“Sorry.” He mumbles into my chest.

“Don’t be sorry, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. I’m actually glad I turn you on.”

“I know but...I’m so fucking sensitive. I wish-never mind.” He says quickly.

“What?”

He sighs and pulls away from me.

“I wish we could just...you know. So I wouldn’t be a virgin anymore.”

“Oh,” I feel some blood rush to my cheeks, “You wanna have sex?” I clarify.

He shrugs, looking horribly uncomfortable.

“I mean, if you do, then I think we should. Now’s the perfect time.” I suggest.

He seems to contemplate the idea and then he shyly nods.

“You’re sure?” I ask. I’ve been with a couple other people but this would be Kellin’s first time.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He says with as much confidence as he can muster.

I can’t help but smile, pulling him to me and pushing our lips together. Making out is not new territory for us. I know Kellin’s lips better than my own. He wraps his arms around my neck and I pull him closer to me by his belt loops. Our tongues meet and he tastes sweet and just...like Kellin. There’s no other way to describe it.

I can feel his boner straining inside of his jeans so I gently palm it. He shivers a little and then pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I hook my hands under his thighs and hoist him up on the counter, then going back to my gentle rubbing on his dick.

Our lips move together like this is what they’re made for and Kellin plays with my hair, causing me to form a bit of a problem in my own pants.

“Lets go upstairs.” Kellin suggests, breaking our kiss.

“Okay.” I mumble, moving my lips to his neck and sucking a little hickey there. I just can’t get enough of him.

I pick him up again, cause him to shriek and scold me.

“I can walk!” He pouts.

“I know, but not for long.”

“Why?” He asks, adorably clueless.

I nip at his earlobe and then whisper, “I’m gonna fuck you so well you won’t be able to walk.”

“Viccy!” He gasps.

“What? Dirty talk is hot!” I defend.

“Ugh, fine but you’re making me all red.” 

“I know, it’s cute.” I smirk.

We enter his room and I swing the door shut even though we’re home alone. I plop him on the bed and crawl on top of him.

“I have a condom, do you have lube?”

“I have both.” He says, pointing toward his desk and squirming out from under me.

He opens a drawer and digs all the way in the back, pulling out the stuff.

“How long have you had these?” I ask, taking them from his while he lays back down on the bed.

“It doesn’t matter, kiss me.” He demands quietly.

I’m a little surprised by his sudden burst of confidence, but I’m sure his dick is aching by now and he probably wants to move this along.

I crawl on top of his body and give him a chaste kiss before going back to my work on his neck. I don’t even realize that he’s moving at all until I feel his fingers tugging at the hem of my shirt. I help him pull it off my torso before I slide his off too. I know that Kellin likes my body because I’m fairly muscular from playing soccer, but I think that he’s perfect too. He’s lithe and pale but his hips have a feminine curve to them and his skin is so soft i can’t stop touching it. 

He lets his hands wander up my chest and I connect our lips again. I sneak my tongue in his mouth and he gently twists my nipples, making me deepen the kiss.

I roll my hips into Kellin’s and give our members a little friction.

“O-oh.” Kellin moans, breaking our kiss.

I make the same movement with my hips a couple of times before I decide I need more. I start unbuttoning Kellin’s jeans and he lifts his hips to let me slide them past his butt. Once they’re off I stand up and take mine off before sitting in between my boyfriend’s legs.

I lean down and stroke him, taking the tip of his penis in my mouth and sucking on it gently. We’ve fooled around before but everything feels so new today. I squirt some lube on my fingers and then start sucking him off again while I message his hole.

“Oh Viccy.” He sighs.

I work a finger inside of him and push it in and out, slowly going deeper and deeper until the entire thing is buried in him.

“Is that okay?” I ask.

“Yeah.” 

I repeat the process with another digit and once he’s used to it I scissor them and curl them around.

“Ah!” He exclaims.

“Did I hurt you?” I ask, feeling concerned that I went too fast.

“N-no, that felt really good.” 

I grin at him and go back to work, trying to find his prostate again. 

When I’m sure he’s plenty stretched I remove my fingers and crawl up his body to kiss him.

“Are you sure honey? You can still back out if you want. Just say the word.” I whisper against his lips.

“No, I want to, I’m ready.” 

“Okay.” I kiss his cute little nose and then sit back.

I find the condom again and roll it on myself, coating myself in more lube than I probably need.

“Wait!” Kellin says, springing up.

“What?” 

“Shouldn’t I, like..you know...suck you?”

I can’t help but laugh at how cute and innocent he is.

“You don’t need to, I’m plenty hard.”

“But the bottom always does it in porn.” He mutters under his breath, laying back down.

“You’ve been watching porn?” I ask, surprised. There’s nothing wrong with it but Kellin can’t say the word “penis” without blushing so I didn’t think he could handle porn.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to be clueless when this happened.” He admits quietly.

“That’s cute.” I chuckle, leaning down to kiss him.

Our lips dance as I hoist Kellin’s legs up towards his chest and position myself at his entrance.

“Tell me if you want to stop or take a break, okay?” I tell him, trying to make this easy.

“Okay.” He mumbles.

I connect our lips again and push my tip inside. Kellin gasps a little against my mouth and then deepens the kiss, making it sloppy and very sexy.

I keep going, pushing myself in at a steady pace so that we can get it over with and Kellin can feel good.

“Ah, wait.” Kellin gasps, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Okay, it’s okay.” I say soothingly.

“I’m fine, just wait.” He says again. 

“You wanna try a different position?” I offer.

“M-maybe. This hurts. I knew it might pinch but this really hurts.” He whines.

“It’s okay, let’s try something else.” 

He nods and I carefully pull out, causing Kellin to let out a sigh of relief. I feel terrible that he was in pain, but I’m hoping that we can still do this and find a way to make him feel good.

I crawl to the top of the bed and sit with my back against the headboard.

“Come here,” I say, motioning him toward my lap, “You can be on top.”

He nods and moves into my lap, straddling me. He scoots forward and positions himself over my dick. I’m honestly dying to be inside him but obviously I’m not gonna rush this.

He holds my length in his hand and carefully sits on it, letting the tip go in, followed by a bit more. He makes it about halfway before slowing down, but he doesn’t look like he’s in pain. I take his dick in my hand and begin stroking him, hopefully distracting him from any discomfort. He wiggles his hips and takes some more of my cock, then grinds down and lets the rest slip inside of him.

He smiles and puts his hands on my shoulders.

“How does it feel?” I ask, trying to resist the urge to roll him under me and fuck him into the mattress.

“It actually feels good. You’re big.” He giggles.

That makes me smile back at him. How did he get to be so cute?

He grinds down against me, pushing my dick deep inside him before he begins bouncing. At first it’s slow but he steadily speeds up until he’s really fucking himself on my cock. He feels so tight and warm around me, his muscles squeezing my member. I continue stroking his dick because I know I’m not gonna last very long.

“Ah, mmmmm.” He moans, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

I love the way his pale skin contrasts with my tan complexion. It’s like we’re so different and yet meant to be together. 

Watching Kellin pleasuring himself on my dick is seriously hot and I’m having a hard time staying calm. His walls are massaging me and there’s some precum leaking from his dick onto my hand. 

He picks up his head and I grin when I see the dark look in his eyes and the sweat forming on his brow. We’re really doing this.

“Are your legs getting tired?” I ask when he starts slowing down.

He nods, his eyes heavy with pleasure.

“Hands and knees.” I say when he pulls off of me.

He follows my request and gets on all fours right in the middle of the bed. I get a little more lube on my fingers and spread it over his hole. He arches his back and pushes his ass towards me, moaning a little.

I stop teasing him and push my dick back into his pretty hole. As I thrust I can tell that I’m almost there. In this position I can hit his prostate dead on, which is causing the sexiest noises to spill from his mouth. His ass is perfect as it swallows my length, and I notice that he’s now stroking himself. Could this situation get any hotter?

“Vic, I’m gonna cum!” He shrieks.

Yes, this situation just got hotter.

“I’m close too.” I grunt, fucking him harder. I don’t want to hurt him but I need to be deeper and I need to go faster. My hips move in quick, messy thrusts and my hands hold the boy still so I can pound into him.

“Ah, ahhhh! Mmmmmmm.” Kellin moans as he reaches climax, his seed spilling onto the bed beneath him. His legs shake as I keep fucking him and he pumps himself through his high.

His muscles are squeezing me tighter than before and I can’t hold it back, I let the waves of pleasure crash over me. I cum into the condom as I thrust deep into Kellin, ceasing movement. I thrust again and feel another string of cum shoot from my cock.

“Oh my god.” I sigh, leaning over Kellin and placing a kiss on his shoulder blade.

My dick is still twitching and tingling as I slowly thrust in and out of Kellin, watching his sensitive hole stretch to fit me. It looks pretty red and irritated, but since he came so quickly he must have felt good. Hopefully the pan afterwords isn’t too bad.

Once we’re both fully satisfied I pull out and dispose of the condom, then I lay next to the sweaty boy on the bed.

“So? What do you think?” I ask him. I’m truly curious how he feels because I’ve never been with a virgin before. 

“It was actually... really good. Like, it hurt a lot, but then we moved and I felt so good...and sexy.” He adds, blushing a deeper red than I knew was possible.

“Well that’s because you are sexy.” I tease.

I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close to me. He snuggles into my chest and I hold him close, glad that his first time was with me and hoping for many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2287 words


	8. Don’t cum

~kellin pov~  
“Babe, we need to talk,” I say as I sit next to Vic on our couch.

“Uh oh,” He chuckles.

I take a sip from my wine glass while I decide how to word this.

“Listen, I don’t want to kill your mojo, I just think we should get it out in the open so that we can fix it. Cause really, it’s a problem with both of us.”

“Okay, what is it?” 

“Um, I’m bored...in bed.”

“Oh,” My husband says quietly. He looks so sad, like a kicked puppy.

“No! See, this is what I was worried would happen. It’s not you, I think we’re just in a rut. Do you remember the things we used to do?” 

I think I see a bit of blush cover his cheeks as he grins at me.

“We were kinky,” He says.

“Exactly! I think we should bring some of that back into our sex life. Spice it up a little!”

“Okay, yeah! That does sounds like fun,” He agrees.

“And I was thinking we could start right now.”

I set my wine glass next to his on the coffee table and crawl onto his lap, straddling his legs.

“Oh yeah?” He asks in a sultry voice.

“Mh hm, I wanna play a game.”

“What kind of game?” 

I scoot forward so my booty is right over his crotch and I begin leaving butterfly kisses on his neck.

“The kind of game where the first person to cum loses,” I mumble into his neck, licking a stripe on his jaw.

“And what happens to the loser?” He asks shakily.

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead,” I admit.

“Okay, um, the loser has to wear a butt plug all day tomorrow without getting off.”

I sit back and smirk at him.

“There’s my kinky Vic,” I tease, “I accept those rules.”

“Good, I chose that because I know you love wearing a plug.” 

“Excuse me, you say that like I’m gonna lose.”

“Oh come on, you’re definitely gonna lose. You’re the most sensitive person I know.”

“We’ll have to see about that,” I mutter, grinding my hips down against Vic’s privates.

“O-oh,” He gasps, gripping my hips with his strong hands.

I do it again and connect our lips, starting a slow rhythm of making out in sync with my teasing. Even though it does feel nice on my ass, I know it feels amazing on Vic’s cock. I can feel him hardening underneath me in no time.

“Fuck, enough of that,” Vic says suddenly. 

He spins to the side and lays me on the couch so now he has control. We both take off our shirts before our lips reconnect and he slips his tongue into my mouth. He knows that a good, hot make out session is something that really turns me on. I can feel my dick beginning to harden as Vic’s tongue glides against mine. He even lets a breathy moan into my mouth which drives me absolutely wild. He sneaks a hand down my front and begins palming me roughly.

“Oh shit,” I gasp, involuntarily bucking my hips up to meet his hand.

He touches me with his warm hand, tracing the outline of my erection in my pants and rubbing directly over it. The friction is shooting tingles through my body and causing me to get harder with every stroke.

I have to do something and quick or else I’m gonna be too worked up and lose this game in a second. I feel my way down Vic’s front without breaking our kiss and I undo his belt and pants. If I can actually get his dick out then I’ll have an advantage. 

I turn my head to the side and he kisses my jaw while I sit up enough to pull down his pants. His erection springs free and I take it in my hand. I slowly stroke up and down the length, fondling his balls with my other hand.

I push him into a seated position as I continue pleasuring him. Moving to the floor and kneeling in between his legs.

“Be rough with me,” I request as I take him in my mouth. I love being forced to go deeper and faster in sex, it makes me feel like I’m being used.

He obliges and grips my hair, forcing me to go all the way to his base, causing me to gag. He holds me for a few seconds before letting me come up for hair.

“Yes, please, more,” I beg.

He forces me to take him deep in my mouth, some of him slipping into my throat and then he quickly yanks me up before repeating this many times. I swirl my tongue around his tip and the prominent vein on the underside of his length. 

My own dick is aching so I grip myself and begin stroking, letting on my moans vibrate onto Vic’s sensitive member.

His head is thrown back and filthy noises are spilling from his mouth, he’s gonna cum soon and he knows it. His dick is pulsing in my mouth as he lets go of my hair and I suck him off eagerly on my own. This is gonna be an easier win than I thought.

“Fuck,” He groans, wrapping my hair around his hand and pulling me up. 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, faking innocence.

He doesn’t answer, he just roughly pulls me onto the couch by my arms and makes me lay on my stomach.

I don’t even have time to process what he’s going to do before he sucks on two of his fingers and jams them into my asshole. He doesn’t give me any break or warning before he fucks me roughly with them.

“Ah, oh my god. Vic ahhhh, fuck, shit!” I screech.

His fingers are flying in and out of my tight hole and they feel really good. Even though they’re significantly smaller than my husband’s dick, since he didn’t use real lube they make me feel tight and full. He curls them and hits my prostate.

“Vic Vic Vic, ohhhhhh. Mmmm, please Vic, harder!”

He adds another finger and spits into my ass, trying to lubricate it. He keeps up his rough pace and stimulates my sweet spot like a pro until I can feel something stirring in me. I’m gonna cum.

If there’s any chance I’m going to win this then I need to get Vic inside of me.

“Baby, fuck me. I need you inside me,” I beg.

He slows his actions and I take his wrist, making him stop completely.

I roll onto my back so that he’s kneeling in between my legs, but he gets up and leaves, returning to his position with real lube in hand.

He slicks up his fingers and slides three back inside of me, but now they go in without any resistance. He stretches me further, even though it’s a little unnecessary.

I take the lube bottle and squirt some into my hand, slicking up his cock before I pull his hips toward me.

“Fuck me,” I plead quietly. I give him big innocent eyes and before I know it he’s removing his fingers from me and shoving his big, hard cock right up my ass.

He thrusts into me painfully slow, knowing that I want it fast and rough.

“Faster, please,” I moan.

He speeds up and moves his hips until he makes me shriek by hitting my prostate. I might really lose this game.

He pounds into me, sweat lining his chest and his hair falling in his face. I love feeling him fuck deep into me. I can feel him twitch and I think he might be oozing precum. Can I still win this?

I sit up and grab his shoulders, bringing him down so that he’s hovering over me. I start trailing kisses on his jaw, neck, and lips.

“You feel so good inside of me,” I whimper, close to his ear.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, I love how big your cock is and I love how you stretch me out.”

“Fuck, stop that,” He groans.

“Why? Is it gonna make you cum? Are you gonna cum in my ass? I want your cum deep in me baby, give it to me.”

In a last ditch effort he grabs my dick and starts jerking me off, but it backfires when I beginning moaning and whining in his ear, nibbling on the lobe a little.

“Cum in me,” I say one last time.

With one last deep thrust he cums inside of me. He slowly fucks me, riding out his high but he keeps stroking my dick at a quick pace, helping me reach my climax. Now that I’m free to cum, it doesn’t take long before I let go. My sperm lands in strings on my stomach and I enjoy the hot, blissful feeling that takes over my body. It feels like drugs are coursing through my veins, I’m relaxed and Vic’s hand keeps giving me little jolts of pleasure.

Eventually he pulls out and lets go of my member, planting a kiss on my forehead before he collapses on the couch beside me.

“Well that was hot,” he says through his panting.

“Yeah, way better than boring fucking.”

“I can’t believe I lost.”

“I know, I thought you had me with the fingering,” I laugh.

“I’ll give it to you, dirty talk was a smart move.”

“I am pretty smart.”

“Yeah you are. I’m gonna go shower, want to join me?” He asks hopefully.

“Sure, and when we’re done you can look through my butt plug collection and choose one for tomorrow.” 

“There’s no way I’m getting out of that, is there?”

“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1628 words :)


	9. Dry Humping

~Vic pov~  
“Tickets for two please,” I say, handing the cashier some money.

“You’ll be in theater fifteen, down the hall on your right.”

“Thanks,” Kellin chirps, grabbing my hand and leading the way.

He takes us down a hall and into the correct theater, pulling me all the way to the top row of seats.

“The seats in the middle are the best,” I mention as we sit down. This is a newer place and has those nice double seats with the armrest you can have up or down in between them.

“Yeah but these seats are best for making out.”

“You have a point there.”

We get adjusted, putting the armrest up so that Kellin can curl up beside me and rest his head on my shoulder. I wrap an arm around him and pull him close.

The movie starts and even though it’s decent, Kellin’s comment about making out is distracting me. He seems calm and maybe even sleepy, so I don’t initiate anything.

“Viccy?” He whispers.

“Hmm?”

“Do you like the movie?”

“It’s not bad.”

“But it’s okay if I...disrupt...your viewing?”

“Yeah.”

He sits up in his seat and we both turn towards each other, connecting our lips. I cup his face with my hand and rest the other on his thigh, rubbing it gently. He tangles his fingers in my hair and nibbles on my bottom lip. I let his tongue slide into my mouth and he softly moans. His lips are soft but our kiss is fast and needy.

He removes his hands from my hair and trails them down my neck and chest, finally dropping them to my thighs. His palms feel like a million degrees through the fabric of my jeans and I feel my cock stir.

“Mm, Kells,” I mumble halfheartely, thinking we should stop.

“What?” He whispers against my neck where he’s now sucking a hickey.

“You’re turning me on, we should slow down.”

“But I’m hard, we can’t stop now.”

“What, you want to get off here?”

“Yeah, we’re basically alone and it’s dark.”

I look around and realize that there’s only a handful of people scattered around the room.

“Um, okay, but you have to be quiet.”

“Yeah yeah, I know.”

“Hold all your pretty noises inside,” I tease, pulling him into my lap. He straddles me, draping his arms over my shoulders.

He bites my lip roughly, I’m sure to tell me that he doesn’t approve of me patronizing him. I push my tongue into his mouth this time, feeling dominant. He tastes like the candy that he snuck in here and his tongue feels wonderful playing with mine. 

He scoots forward in my lap and I can feel how hard he is as he grinds against my erection.

“Fuck,” I whisper against his lips.

He does it again, really putting all of his weight into it. As much as I wish there were approximately four layers less of fabric between us, this will have to do for now.

He continues his movements, causing friction between us and our cocks to become more sensitive. I leave his lips and kiss down his jaw, then moving to his neck, looking for his sweet spot. I’ve never been with someone with one specific sensitive spot on their neck, but Kellin has one and it’s like magic when I find it. Usually it makes him moan instantly but I’m hoping he can control it today.

“Vic, ah, right there,” he whimpers. 

I lick, kiss, and nip at that one bit of skin, also beginning to buck my hips up to meet Kellin’s. I hold his lower back, pulling him closer to me, if that’s even possible. The friction against my dick is becoming too much and hearing my boyfriend’s quiet moans in my ear is sexier than I could have imagined.

“Kells, I think I’m close,” I whisper.

He nods and speeds up, humping me like he’s riding my cock. I close my eyes and picture that for a minute, my dick buried in Kellin’s ass while he bounces and rides it. He would usually moan like a porn star and stroke himself, slick with sweat. I open my eyes and smash our lips together, hoping to muffle any sounds I make when I climax.

Kellin grinds his hips at the exact time I thrust mine upward and he wiggles a little, causing a new feeling that pushes me over the edge.

“Oh god,” I whimper, sighing into Kellin’s mouth.

“Are you coming baby?”

I nod quickly and that seems to be enough for him. His hips stutter and then stop, as he groans under his breath and buries his face in my neck.

He stays like that through the rest of the moving. Straddling my legs and resting his head on my shoulder.

When the lights come on, signaling the end of the movie he whines.

“I’m tired Viccy.”

“I know, lets go home.”

He crawls off my lap and cringes when he stands up.

“God that feels gross,” he mutters under his breath.

I can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, it does.”

We leave the building and find my truck in the parking lot, getting in and beginning to drive back to my place.

“Can we shower together?” He asks bluntly. Kellin isn’t exactly shy.

“Sure.”

“Will you really fuck me? Properly?”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll never be satisfied with that fooling around bullshit ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 912 words :)


	10. Teasing

~Kellin pov~  
“Oh my god, this is nice!” I shriek as we enter the hotel room. 

Vic chuckles, setting our bags down. He’s the owner of a record label and needed to come to New York for some business meetings, so he invited me to come along. We’ve been dating for a couple of months but this is our first vacation together.

“I think we should order some champagne,” I chirp, already dialing the number for room service. What can I say, I love having a wealthy boyfriend.

I ask them to bring some snacks and bubbly to our room, then I turn on the tv and flop onto the bed.

“This is so comfy, come lay with me Viccy.”

He obliges, crawling onto the bed and over my body, leaving kisses all over my neck. I can’t help but whimper at the feeling of his lips and teeth all over my delicate skin. He nips my earlobe and then finally connects our lips. His tongue is instantly in my mouth and I can feel a boner forming in my pants. Vic reaches down and is about to rub my crotch when there’s a knock on the door.

“Room service,” a voice calls, causing me to groan.

Vic plants a kiss on the tip of my nose and gets up, letting the guy into our room so he can deliver our food. There’s a couple pieces of cake, a few bottles of alcohol, some little bags of crackers and trail mix, and even a platter of chocolate dipped strawberries. It all looks good but I don’t care about that anymore.

The waiter dude leaves and I immediately spring off the bed, grabbing Vic’s waist and pulling him close to me again. He gives me a chaste kiss and then pries my hands off of him and sits at the table, digging into a slice of cake.

“Um, Vic?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Eating cake...did you want some champagne?” He asks, beginning to open the bottle for us.

“I did want a drink, but now I want something else...” I hint, not even trying to be subtle.

“Oh, strawberries? Those do look good.”

He’s messing with me. He knows exactly what I want and he wants me to get all embarrassed when I ask for it.

“No, I-I’m hard,” I whine, sitting on Vic’s lap and resting my head on his shoulder.

“Ohhhh, well what should we do about that?”

“Please touch me.”

“Okay, strip down and lay on the bed,” he chuckles.

I smile, standing up and beginning to shed all of my clothes as quickly as possible. When I slip off my underwear my erection springs free and I could almost moan in relief.

I lay on the bed and watch Vic strip painfully slow. First he takes off his shirt and folds it neatly, followed by his belt which he tucks into his suitcase, then his pants come off and get hung up. I don’t say a word though because I know he’s just trying to get a rise out of me. Finally he’s down to his boxers and he slips them off, revealing his dick which is not nearly as hard as mine.

He joins me on the bed and sits in between my legs. He begins trailing his hands up and down my thighs, letting them wander painfully close to my member, but never touching it. His hands are warm and rough and every time he slides his fingertips to the insides of my thighs I fight the urge whine for more. I don’t want him to just touch me, I want him to stroke me and suck me and lick me. I want his lips and skin on mine, I want him inside of me.

“Vic, please,” I beg.

He leans over and scatters butterfly kisses on my lower stomach, almost getting close to the base of my aching cock, but not close enough.

“I’m touching you. Isn’t that what you asked for?”

“Yes but I need more, please.”

“What do you want?”

I could almost slap this boy. Why is he being such a little shit head? We’re always playful in bed but he’s never given me this much grief.

“I want you to fuck me,” I say clearly.

“Well you’re gonna have to get me hard,” he replies sassily.

I eagerly sit up push him onto his back. I kneel beside him and start jerking him off, spitting on his dick to help my hand feel better.

“Does that feel good?” I ask, wanting to dirty talk with him.

“Mmm, so good.”

“Do you like it when I touch your cock?”

“I love it Kells.” 

I rub my thumb over the tip and he throws his head back, releasing a beautiful moan.

“Suck me, get me so hard with your mouth,” he orders. 

I think about being stubborn and refusing to suck him unless he gives me some pleasure, but I really want him to fuck me.

I hold my lips to the tip of his semi hard length and dig my tongue into the slit, wrapping my lips around him and sucking on the most sensitive part.

“Holy fuck,” he breathes.

I suck more of him into my mouth and begin tracing shapes on the bottom of his dick with my tongue. I move back to the tip and spit on him again, stroking him quickly. I take him in my mouth again and shove him as deep as I can comfortably go, which is almost all of him. I increase suction and move up and down, properly blowing him. I can feel him getting bigger and harder until I’m sure he’s at full size. I pop off and leave some little kisses all over him.

“Ready?” I ask impatiently while still stroking him.

He nods and gets up, going to his bag and coming back with a bottle of lube. We’re both clean so we haven’t bothered with condoms in awhile.

He clicks the cap open and pours a decent amount of the clear liquid on his hand. He strokes himself, letting a little groan escape from his throat. My dick jumps at the sound and I can’t help but whine. 

Wait...I could do that. I lick my hand and grasp my dick, nearly screaming with pleasure when I begin rubbing it.

“Hey, no,” Vic scolds, slapping my hand away.

“Ugh, why?”

“I’m the only one that’s gonna pleasure you today.” 

I roll my eyes at this. He’s being ridiculous, but just from how good it felt to touch myself, I do understand that all this build up is making me extremely sensitive.

Vic motions for me to lay down and he grabs a pillow from the top of the bed to prop my hips with. He slathers lube on my asshole and then moves to line himself up.

“Aren’t you gonna prep me?” I ask, surprised that he forgot.

“You didn’t say you wanted me to prep you, I believe you asked to be fucked.”

Right at that moment he begins pushing his tip inside me. I guess I don’t have to be stretched, but this is definitely a little uncomfortable. He slides in until his hips are flush with my ass, then he leans over to kiss me. His tongue forces itself past my lips and I groan when I feel his hand finally stroking my cock.

“Is this okay?” He whispers, almost like he doesn’t want to drop the act for our audience...that doesn’t exist.

I nod and he sits back up, beginning to thrust in and out of me.

I was a little worried that he would tease me even more with shallow, slow fucking, but that’s not the case at all. He builds up his speed until he’s fucking into me faster than he ever has before. He feels huge since I wasn’t fingered, but the pain quickly subsides and I can’t believe how good this is. His hand is pleasuring my dick, which is leaking precum like a fountain, and his cock is buried deep inside me. Our skin meeting every time he thrusts forward is like music to my ears, it’s an erotic sound that belongs solely to sex.

Even though he’s only been inside of me for a few minutes, I can already feel my orgasm building. There’s a warmth deep in my groin and a tingly sensation everywhere else telling me that I’m not gonna last much longer.

“I-I’m gonna cum,” I moan as Vic continues fucking me into the bed.

As soon as the words leave my mouth he pulls out of me and releases my penis from his hand.

“Wait, wait no,” I beg.

He stands up and pulls me to the side of the bed, hoisting me up by the backs of my thighs so that he’s holding me. I reach under my ass and position his dick to slide into my hole. He lowers me, letting himself slide all the way inside of my body, then lifts me back up with his strong arms. We begin a steady rhythm of me bouncing and Vic helping guide me. 

I’ve never been fucked in this position, but it feels good. Anytime I’m on top it feels like his cock is going deeper. I kinda forgot that he had failed to find my prostate in our first position, but as soon as he slams into it now, I let out a shriek that will probably get us in trouble.

“Touch yourself,” Vic says, beginning to kiss up my jaw and ear.

I hold my self steady with one arm around his neck, but I move the other down to stroke myself as well as I can between our bodies.

Before long my legs start to shake and we both know I’m close. I’m not even gonna tell Vic for fear he’ll stop me again. My hand flies over my dick and Vic keeps fucking up into me and I can feel myself lose it, coming all over both of our stomachs. My muscles clench tight and then release repeatedly as pure bliss washes over me. 

I almost have a heart attack as Vic drops me on the bed, stroking himself quickly and shooting his load all over my chest and face.

I jerk myself until I become overstimulated and then I close my eyes and let my hands drop onto my sticky chest.

“Fuck,” I sigh.

Vic laughs and wipes a little of his mess from my face.

“Are you mad at me?” He asks as he sits on the edge of the bed beside me.

“I was for a minute, but that orgasm was amazing.”

“That was the goal,” he says with a grin,

After awhile we take a shower and then spend the rest of the evening enjoying our drinks and fancy snacks. I can’t think of a better way to kick off our vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1832 words :)


	11. Gender Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: self harm scars

~Kellin // Kelly pov~  
“Vicky, I can’t tell if this looks good.”

“Come out and model it babe,” she chirps back.

I’m in a dressing room in Aerie and I desperately don’t want to go out there for fear of other people seeing me. Vicky is one thing, she’s been my girlfriend for a year and seen every part of me, but strangers? Hell no.

“Will you please come in here?” I ask shyly.

“Unlock the door,” she replies and I can hear her footsteps coming closer.

I unlock it and let her slip in, quickly locking it again.

“Fuck,” she whispers, looking me over from head to toe.

She chose this sheer, white bra that has crisscrossing straps that hug my ribcage and a tiny matching skirt. Everything is completely see through, which is fine but I’m not sure how I look in it.

“I don’t think I like it. Does it come in black?”

“I think you look amazing,” Victoria says, her eyes still wide.

“Thanks...but white? I like colors or black cause they...you know, draw attention away from...” I motion to the mess of scars that cover my wrists and thighs.

My girlfriend looks at me with sad eyes.

“I’ll ask if it comes in other colors, I want you to feel confident and sexy, even if you already look it.”

I feel a blush cover my pale cheeks.

“Don’t flirt with me here, it’s gonna look suspicious when we leave.”

“Then let’s give them something real to be suspicious about,” she whispers, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me close.

“Wait, you wanna do something in here?”

“Yeah, it would be risky and sexy,” she giggles. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

I think it over and smile at her, nodding a little. Our lips connect and I can feel the sparks of lust coursing through us. Even though I’m scared I won’t be able to stay quiet and we’ll get caught, there’s definitely something sexy about messing around in public.

Victoria takes complete control of the kiss and slips her tongue into my mouth. Her lips were coated in cherry chapstick so they’re soft and tasty. I love kissing girls.

I tangle my hands in her brown curls and she drops her hands to my ass, squeezing the flesh easily because the tiny skirt I’m wearing does nothing to cover it.

“God I love your ass,” she moans into my mouth.

“We’ve gotta be fast,” I reply, not wanting to kill the mood but seriously not wanting to get found out.

She nods and slips my bra straps down, releasing my boobs from their restraints. I’m a D cup and I’m not gonna lie, my boobs are perky and I love them. Victoria squeezes my tits and teases the nipples, even leaning down to suck on them, causing me to gasp. She continues her sucking while she trails a hand down to my clit, rubbing circles on the most sensitive part of my body.

“O-ohhh,” I whimper, trying to control my sounds. “Keep going,” I gasp.

She kneels down and licks a couple of her fingers. I stay standing above her and prop one of my legs on a little stool sitting in the corner. Victoria replaces her fingers that have been playing with my clit with her tongue, swirling and sucking on me. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning. I could definitely cum from this, but she takes it one step further and begins pressing one of her fingers inside of me.

“Holy fuck, yes,” I mumble under my breath.

She licks a stripe from my vagina all the way to my lower stomach, giving me innocent eyes. Whenever she does things like that it makes me happy that I’m completely shaved down there. Vicky isn’t, she just trims her pubes every once in awhile and that’s fine by me, but this is how I feel most comfortable.

“You’re so wet for me,” she whispers, adding another finger and fucking me roughly with them. She curls her digits around and stimulates my g-spot like a pro. 

Between her tongue and having her inside me, I know that I’m not gonna last long. I can already feel a knot forming in my stomach, begging to be untangled.

“Oh god, I’m close,” I mumble.

She speeds up her movements, really fucking me and flicking her tongue over my pussy.

I feel a warm rush and have to hold back a scream as I squirt on my girlfriend’s hand. My legs shake and I can feel my muscles clench around Victoria’s fingers. She sits back, no longer licking me, but keeps gently fingering me to make sure I’m properly done.

“Ma’am, is everything all right in there?” A voice asks warily outside the door.

“Yes, thank you,” Victoria says convincingly. “We’ll shop online later, get dressed so we can slip out and run,” she whispers.

I get into my own clothes and abandon the lingerie while Vicky uses a tissue from her bag to clean up her hand. In about two minutes flat we’re slipping out of the dressing room and leaving the store without a single person seeing us.

“Haha! Fuck!” Vicky shouts as we cross the parking lot. “That was so hot, come on.”

She pulls me to her truck and climbs in first, pulling me in with her on the passengers side.

“That was so sexy, I need you right now. Please get me off baby,” she begs.

I glance around and decide that no one can see us, plus it’s not a busy time of day for shopping so not many people are around.

I smash my mouth into hers while I lift her shirt and stick my hand down her leggings and panties. I circle her clit a couple of times and she moans, grinding her hips against me desperately. I slide my hand lower and feel how wet she is, so I slide two fingers in and curl them before fucking her as well as I can manage. She breaks our kiss and buries her head in my neck, moaning and cursing.

My fingers glide in and out of her and she bucks her hips involuntarily. Her breath his hot on my neck and I can tell that she’s already very worked up.

“F-fuck, Kelly,” she stutters, her whole body beginning to shake. “Ye-yeah, don’t stop. Ah, right there.”

I keep my fingers in that exact same position and roughly shove them in and out of her, causing all the friction she needs to climax.

“Ahhhh, fuck!” She shrieks, her muscles tightening around my fingers as she cums. I gently message her and she moans continuously until she becomes overstimulated.

Removing my hand from her pants I kiss her again before I curl up in her lap.

“I think I’m gonna need that lingerie,” I mutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1159 words :)


	12. Cock Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I got a little carried away and off topic with this one...I’m doing my best :p

~Kellin pov~  
“Cameras are set up, we’re ready whenever you and Vic are,” one of the crew guys, Tony, says.

“Thanks,” I chirp.

I finish off my makeup and stand to look myself over. This is a totally nude porno so I don’t need to worry about clothes or lingerie which is a relief. I know I look feminine but it doesn’t have to mean I wear booty shorts in every single video.

I throw on a robe and go out into the hallway, tapping on the dressing room’s door that is next to mine. Vic opens it in his underwear a second later and motions for me to come in.

“I’m almost ready, are we good to go?” He asks.

“Yeah, Tony says everything is ready.”

“Cool, just gotta find my ring.”

I’m a little confused until he digs through a bag and retrieves a cock ring. I’ve been with multiple guys that use them for porn shoots cause it helps them stay hard longer and look bigger.

With absolutely zero shame or embarrassment he slides off his boxers and goes back to his bag, getting some lube and coating the ring with it. He tucks his balls into the little circle one at a time and then pulls his dick through.

“Ready,” he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the filming room.

We’ve never had sex or anything together, hell, we just met today but Vic is that kind of person that you’re immediately comfortable with. 

“Okay, we’re here,” I announce as we enter the filming room.

“Alrighty, we just want good clean fun today. No role playing, not too rough, good and loud. Got it?” My manager, Jack, says.

“Yep,” I reply, looking to Vic who’s nodding.

I take off my robe and hand it to Jack, and then crawl on the bed and lay down. Cameras start filming as Vic gets on the bed, lowering his body over mine and kissing my jaw. I place my hands on his lower back and let him work, knowing that long foreplay is popular. 

His lips are soft against my delicate skin and his breath is hot as it ghosts over me. I’m getting into it when he sucks on a particularly sensitive spot and I don’t even have to pretend to moan. It’s been awhile since someone has taken the time to actually pleasure me like that. My life is a long series of quick fucks that look hot without feeling very good, but I have a feeling that’s about to change.

Vic nibbles and sucks on my neck in that one spot, probably leaving a mark, but I don’t care because it feels amazing and intimate. I let my hands sneak down and fondle Vic’s ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh. He takes his attention off my sweet spot and moves it up my jaw and finally to my lips. We sweetly kiss, only giving each other little chaste pecks at first, I plant a few around Vic’s face which surprisingly makes him blush. I return to his lips and our romance is done, now turning into red hot passion. We desperately make out, our tongues fighting for dominance and our bodies beginning to writhe against each other. I can feel myself getting hard and I know Vic is too. 

I almost got so caught up in this boy’s lips that I forgot we’re in a room with six other people and multiple cameras watching us. I better move this along or we’re gonna get in trouble.

I keep our lips connected as I roll us over, then I kiss down his jaw, neck, and chest until I reach his treasure trail. A little lower and I’m eye level with his cock. He’s only semi erect but I can tell that he’s gonna be big, especially with the cock ring on.

I stroke him slowly, building up speed and looking up at his face. I want to see his mouth drop open in pleasure and have that feeling rush over me that I’m doing a good job. He doesn’t seem to be overly sensitive, so I speed up my hand and bend over, digging my tongue into his slit. His hips buck up and he groans immediately. That’s better.

I keep pumping him at a steady pace while I explore his member. I kiss the tip, lick up a big vein on the bottom, and flick my tongue right under the head.

“Suck me Kells,” he whines. This isn’t supposed to be some kind of sub/dom video and I wouldn’t be the dominant one if it was, so I do what he asks. 

I take his entire length in my mouth, not even gagging since he’s not entirely hard yet, and I suck him as hard as I can.

“Oh fuck,” he mutters, putting his hand on my head and thrusting his hips up.

I pull away until I’m about to let him fall out of my mouth, then I sink again, already being able to tell that he’s bigger. His size and length rapidly grows as I suck him deep and fast. I let my drool decorate his dick every time I pop off because viewers love that.

When I’m confident that he’s completely erect I release him from my mouth with pop and sit back, giving him big innocent eyes.

“Sit on my face,” he says, motioning me toward him.

I can’t help the smile that crosses my face at these words. I turn around and straddle his waist so that my back is to his face, then I back up until my ass is directly over his mouth. I get comfortable and Vic shifts me around a little.

I feel his breath against my privates which is already sexy and when he licks a stripe over my asshole I can’t contain the slutty moan that leaves my lips. He does it again, digging his tongue into me a little harder before he starts going to town, licking me like a fucking lollipop.

“Ah, oh! Fuck! Ah, Vic!” I shriek, moving my hips with his actions to try and make him go deeper and faster.

He grasps my hips so tight that I’ll probably have bruises, but I don’t care. He holds me still and then spreads my cheeks wider than before and sticks his tongue past my tight right of muscles and roughly into my entrance.

“O-ohhhh,” I moan.

He fucks his tongue into me as deep as he can. A camera man comes closer to capture how sexy Vic is while he’s eating me out, but I can’t even register what’s happening because I’m completely high on pleasure. I can’t remember the last time someone made me feel this good. His tongue is deep inside me, exploring and licking my walls. I bounce a little, trying to get him deeper in me, needing the pleasure to continue and intensify.

I subconsciously stroke my dick, not paying any attention to the liquid leaving my tip in a little stream. It’s not until my legs start shaking that I realize I’ve gotten carried away and we really need to stop. Vic must realize this too cause he pushes my booty, making me sit up. 

We get off the bed and I lay over the side, my chest resting on the mattress and my back arching so that my ass is on full display.

He leans over me and leaves some butterfly kisses on the back of my neck.

“I can’t believe you almost came already,” he teases, whispering in my ear so that the cameras won’t pick it up.

I shoot him a look over my shoulder which tells him to fuck off and that makes him chuckle. I hear the snap of a lube bottle lid and then a chilly, slick finger slide into me. He doesn’t bother with really stretching me cause his tongue already did that to some extent.

I can hardly wait as he lines himself up and presses his huge cock into my tiny hole. There’s definitely some resistance as he thrusts forward, but I wiggle my ass back and eventually my body lets him enter. The sensation that he’s giving me is unlike any I’ve ever felt, and I’m a porn star so this never happens. He made me so sensitive with the foreplay that fucking feels overwhelmingly good.

He bucks his hips in and out of me, stretching my ass wide open and letting me gape sometimes when he pulls out. Our audience will go wild over that. Every time he enters me it feels like electricity is coursing though us where our bodies connect. His cock is big but also long, so he can reach places in me that usually go unstimulated and I suddenly get an idea.

“Fuck me on my back, I wanna see you deep inside me,” I mumble. 

He pulls out and I turn over, still laying on the edge of the bed but now Vic stands in between my legs, letting them drape over his shoulders.

He enters me slowly and lets himself slip inside until we both see exactly what I was expecting. In my thin stomach you can see a faint outline of his penis, buried inside me.

“Fuck that’s hot,” he groans, beginning to pound into me faster.

Hearing those words come out of Vic’s mouth has me hurtling towards my climax and I know that if I touched my erection I would be done in a second. I will myself to calm down and make this last longer. I focus on how handsome Vic is and how good his pulsing dick feels, leaking deep inside me and how badly I want him to shoot his huge load up my ass...damn it. That definitely didn’t work.

He stands closer and thrusts hard into me, slowing his pace a bit. He stands to one side and thrusts hard at an angle, hitting my prostate dead on.

“H-holy fuck! Right there! Ahhh! Right there!” I scream, unable to control myself. 

I don’t care if I shouldn’t cum yet, I don’t care if I’m being too loud and it’s gonna fuck up the audio, I don’t care about anything except how good my entire body feels right now.

“Does it feel good?” Vic asks, joking because I’m being a loud slut.

“Oh my god yes!” I pant, reaching down and quickly jacking off. Hopefully Vic can make this whole thing last a little longer but I’m done, this orgasm needs to happen right now.

“Cum for me Kells,” he groans, still fucking my sweet spot.

I feel it build up and then take over. An ocean of pleasure slams into me and I moan, curse words and dirty sounds falling from my lips. I shoot my cum onto my chest and a little reaches my face, but I keep milking until I’m completely done.

The problem is that even though I just had the best orgasm of my life, the video needs to be longer and Vic still needs to cum. The cock ring must be working cause he fucks me for another ten minutes before he starts showing any signs of climaxing. 

During this time I went from sensitive, to overstimulated, and surprisingly circled back around to horny. I’ve always been quick to recover from orgasms, but this has never happened before.

“Vic, I-I’m gonna cum,” I whine.

His eyebrows shoot up.

“Really?”

I nod vigorously and this time he takes my dick in his hand, pumping me in time with his movements.

“I’m close too, lets cum together baby,” he pants, hanging his head down in exhaustion.

A few short seconds later he slows down and releases his cum deep inside of me. His thumb flicks over my tip and I can feel his sperm in me which pushes me over the edge again. I moan, long and low as I shoot more cum onto my already covered stomach.

Vic hides his face in my neck and I rest a hand in his hair.

“Fuck,” I whimper.

The cameras cut and a few people start filing out of the room. Vic finally musters the energy to pull himself out of me and helps hoist me off the bed.

“That was amazing,” I tell him sincerely, still trying to catch my breath. “It’s been awhile since someone fucked me like that.” 

“I’m glad to be of service,” he chuckles. “Do you um-can you usually cum multiple times?”

“No actually, that was a first.”

“So I’m just really good huh?”

“You really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2109 words :)


	13. Almost Caught

~Vic pov~  
“Twenty minutes till stage,” someone yells through my dressing room door.

“Okay!” I yell back as I continue getting dressed.

All the other Pierce the Veil guys went out for some pre-show drinks, but I stayed back because my boyfriend, Kellin, is coming to see me. We haven’t seen each other since the tour started a month ago, so when he told me he was flying to Colorado to visit his sister at college and see our concert I was beyond excited.

There’s a little tapping on the door and I race across the room, flinging it open to reveal my boyfriend.

“Kellybear!” I yell, wrapping him in a big hug.

“Viccy! Don’t call me that!” He shrieks, squeezing me tight.

It’s a dream come true to have him back in my arms.

“Oh my god, I missed you,” I mumble into his hair.

“Me too, FaceTime isn’t the same.”

I pull away from him and kiss his plump lips. Making out with Kellin feels like home. There’s nothing new or unexpected, he’s just the same as he’s always been which makes this so enjoyable and comforting.

He pushes us back towards the worn out couch that sits against one wall. The backs of my knees collide with the furniture and I lay down, Kellin crawling on top of me and straddling my waist.

“I only have fifteen m-minutes,” I stutter, Kellin’s lips wandering to my neck.

“Then I guess we’ll have to be fast.”

He slips off my shirt and then tosses his own across the room, connecting our lips as he pulls on my belt buckle. With a little group effort we’re both quickly naked and I kneel on the floor to suck him. He’s pretty hard already but I’m not about to look for lube so I need to get him good and wet with my saliva.

I suck and kiss and spit on him, leaving him a moaning mess.

“God, your mouth is way better than my hand,” he groans.

I chuckle, letting the vibrations travel from my throat to his cock.

I know that we’re running out of time, probably less than ten minutes left until I need to be on stage and I’m currently naked and blowing my boyfriend.

I get up and straddle his hips, licking my fingers and stretching myself for a minute before I line his dick up. I sink down, cringing at how big he is and how rough it feels without real lube.

“Is it okay? We can stop,” he offers.

I shake my head vigorously, I need this.

“It’s okay,” I mumble.

I grind my hips and then start moving up and down, feeling him brush my prostate and cause wonderful friction against my walls.

I moan, bouncing faster.

“Fuck,” he says sharply, grabbing my tan hips with his pale hands. I’ve always loved seeing the contrast in our skin, there’s something very beautiful about it. He holds me still and fucks up into me, pounding way faster than I could manage to move. I stroke myself, knowing that I probably have five minutes till show time. 

“Yo Vic, time to go!” Mike yells through the door, jiggling the handle. Kellin must have locked it when he came in and I’m eternally greatful that he did.

“One minute!” I reply, trying to sound normal.

“Oh god, Vic I’m close,” Kellin moans quietly. 

He removes my hand from my dick and begins pumping me in time with his thrusts.

The feeling builds quickly in my stomach and before I know it I shoot my load across Kellin’s stomach and chest.

“Fuck,” he groans, releasing his cum into my ass. 

I don’t have time to make out with him or help ease him down from his climax. I don’t even have time to clean the cum from my hole, I need to go now.

I pull myself off of his length and scurry around, gathering my clothes and throwing them on. Jeans, shirt, jacket, hat to hide my sex hair, in-ears, shoes, and I’m out the door.

“Love you!” I shout to Kellin as I fly down the hallway.

I spot the boys, waiting at the stage entrance.

“Dude, what were you doing? We literally go on in one minute!” Mike hisses, seeming stressed.

“Nothing, Kellin is here,” I mutter, grabbing my guitar from a tech and adjusting it across my body.

“Ohhh, someone was getting frisky,” Jaime teases.

“Yeah,” I chuckle. “Frisky...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 748 words :)


	14. Make Up Sex

~kellin pov~  
I can’t believe he did this.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I yell.

“No I’m not fucking kidding you, Kellin. Believe it or not this is my job, this is how I provide for us. I don’t understand why you’re so upset!” 

“I specifically asked you to take some time off this summer and now you’re going on fucking Warped Tour? That’s all summer Vic! That’s the entire summer!”

“Kellin, if the band quits touring then people quit caring, is that what you want? I’ve worked so fucking hard for this!”

“I know you have I just- I just can’t right now.”

I push past him toward the kitchen, finding my keys and walking to the door.

“I’ll be back later,” I say quickly before I leave.

I walk aimlessly around the area. San Diego is beautiful but sometimes I miss how quiet Michigan was.

After an hour I start feeling tired and much less angry. The sun is going down and I wish I had a jacket, so I make my way home.

When I come through the front door Vic is waiting for me in the kitchen.

“Hey,” he says quietly, probably waiting to see if I’m still upset. I am, but not in an angry way.

“Hey,” I sigh, walking into his arms.

He squeezes me and rubs my arms because they’re still chilly from the cool evening breeze. 

I know I’m in the wrong for overreacting, so I explain myself.

“I get so lonely when you’re gone and I get overwhelmed when you invite me to come with you. I just...” I take an uneven breath, “I just worry that we’re never gonna get to be a real couple with a real home life.”

“Kells, I’m so sorry. Of course we’re a real couple and of course I want to spend time at home with you. It’s just that my manager agreed to do Warped without asking us. He just assumed it was okay because we always do.”

I pull back a little and look at his worried face.

“So you didn’t tell them you wanted to do it?”

He shakes his head.

“Now so many plans are in motion that I can’t really back out,” he explains.

I nod and smush my face into his chest.

“That’s okay, maybe you can take some time off this winter. I know summers are important for the band.”

“I promise, I’ll relax this winter. We can be home over Christmas and we’ll decorate the apartment and make hot cocoa and have lots of sex.”

I giggle, the sound muffled by his shirt.

“That sounds good.”

He takes my chin and tilts it up, connecting our lips in a sweet kiss. 

“God I love you,” he mumbles. 

I take the chance to slide my tongue into his mouth, exploring and deepening our kiss. I feel so safe in his arms with his warm hands clutching my back. I touch his sexy biceps, lightly trailing my fingertips up and down his tan skin, making him break out in goosebumps. Our kiss is getting needier by the minute and Vic eventually breaks it, kissing down my jaw and beginning to work on my neck. 

“Is this gonna be make up sex?” I ask, my voice a little lower than usual. The whole rough sultry thing doesn’t really work with my higher pitched voice, but I try my best.

“I guess so, why?” He asks, never removing his lips from my skin. He nips one spot and licks over it, making me whine.

“We’ve just never done that before.”

“Well I like it so far.”

He pulls away from me but grabs my hand, pulling me into the living room and sitting on the couch. I kneel in front of him and undo his jeans, knowing that he’s probably turned on by now from all the making out. Sure enough when I pull down his pants and boxers, tossing them aside, his beautiful length pops free. I take him in my mouth immediately and begin sloppily sucking him. I’m a total slut for giving blow jobs. His dick feels good in my mouth as I swirl my tongue and let my saliva drip down him. I take his balls in my hand and roll them around, finally making him moan. 

For some reason he gets all shy about making noises during sex, which I don’t understand at all because I think he sounds sexy, but it just makes me proud when he does let something slip out. I suck him until I know he’s at his full size, then I get up and strip out of my clothes, helping him out of his shirt too.

“You’re so hot,” I purr, plopping myself into his lap and kissing all over his neck and chest.

“Says you,” he replies with a smirk.

I feel a light blush cover my cheeks but I ignore it as Vic pushes me off his lap. I lay on my back and he sucks on a couple of his fingers before easing one into my ass.

“Ohhhmmmm,” I moan. Did I mention that I’m definitely not embarrassed about voicing my pleasure?

He moves one finger around for a minute before adding another, curling them and scissoring them to stretch me. He brushes my prostate once but only slightly. It’s harder to find it with fingers, but he always manages to stimulate it when he’s fucking me.

“Is that good?” He asks, not dirty talking but actually asking if I’m prepped enough.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready,” I stutter.

He leaves to find some lube and I get on my hands and knees, wanting him to fuck me like this.

He returns and lubes up his penis and my entrance, fingering me again to be sure I’m good and ready.

Finally he gets on his knees and positions himself, slamming into me in one thrust.

“Ah! Yes!” I scream, probably loud enough for our neighbors to hear.

He pulls out and pounds into my again, grinding his hips in circles. He leans over me and trails kisses on my shoulders while he sets up a quick pace, fucking me so well.

“Mmm, I lo- ah- I love you,” I moan. I have to fall down onto my forearms to keep myself steady.

“I love you so fucking much,” he replies breathlessly.

He pushes on my back, causing it to arch and he takes advantage of the new angle, fucking me deeper than before.

“Kells, I’m close,” he warns.

I wiggle my hips and slam them back to meet him, trying to help him reach his climax.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, pulling out of me and shooting strings of cum across my back. I feel them land on my ass which is pretty hot, and I know that they look sexy strewn all over my pale skin.

“Were you close?” He asks, still stroking himself to enjoy the last waves of his orgasm.

“Not really,” I admit. 

He nods and gets off the couch, going back to our bedroom and returning with a dildo in his hand. It’s my favorite one cause it’s bright green, textured, and vibrates. It’s quite a bit bigger than Vic’s cock, so when he flips me onto my back and starts pressing it into me it stings. I can feel it stretch my rim and eventually enter me, letting it slide in easier.

“Ohhh, fuck,” I moan, moving my hips to make Vic fuck me with it. He takes the hint and pulls the toy out before pushing it back in roughly. 

I’m getting really into it, closing my eyes and stroking myself in time with Vic’s movements when he wiggles it around and nudges my prostate dead on.

“Fuck! Yes! Right there!” I beg.

He fucks me harder in that exact position, pushing me toward my climax quickly. There’s something so erotic about letting someone else fuck you with a dildo. I open my eyes and see him completely focused on me and my pleasure, his chest sparkling with sweat and his eyes concentrated on my ass.

I’m getting really close when Vic clicks a button and turns on the vibrations to the lowest setting.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my- fuck!” I shriek, desperately gyrating my hips as the buzzing feeling reaches my prostate and sends shocks through my whole body. I can’t even warn Vic that I’m going to cum before it’s happening. I release thick streams of sperm, making a mess on my stomach and hand as pleasure flows through my body. Everything tingles and I can’t stop the low groans and curses coming from my mouth.

Vic takes the toy out of my but I continue pumping my dick until I’m completely done.

“Wow, that was hot,” Vic chuckles.

I can’t help but laugh a little, still panting.

He gathers me up and brings me to our bed, letting my fall onto it with a bounce before he joins me.

“I never want you to feel lonely or neglected. Like, in every day life or while I’m on tour or...sexually. I only want to make you happy.” He says, playing with my hair.

“I know Viccy, we’ll work something out. Let’s never fight again, even if the sex was great.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1554 words :)


	15. Lingerie

~Kellin pov~  
I’m finally gonna do it. My boyfriend has been begging me for months and I guess I’m finally giving in. 

Oli isn’t a kinky guy, he won’t spank me or be rough with me, even if I want it, but he desperately wants me to wear lingerie. He’s been hinting and asking me to buy some since we were newly together about a year ago, and I’ve always told him no. I was embarrassed to go shopping for it, unsure about how it would fit since most is designed for women, and definitely worried about how I would feel. Would it make me feel sexy or shy?

I’ve felt like maybe our relationship is in a rut lately, so last week I went to Victoria’s Secret and I bought a couple of things. I went when I knew it would be busy and tried to be quick and efficient, only selecting items that I thought had real promise and not even trying them on before I rushed out of the store.

I’m now in our room five minutes before Oli should be getting home from work, dressed in one of the outfits I bought. It consists of a short, baby blue, sheer top that has a little bow at the bottom of the v-neck, and a matching pair of panties. I don’t know how I feel about wearing completely see-through underwear, especially this cheeky style, but they have little bows at the tops of my thighs which I thought was cute. I fixed my hair so that it looks effortlessly sexy and used a little vanilla perfume.

I look myself over in the mirror. Twirling to look at my ass and...damn...I look good. The pale blues sets off my eyes and the panties hug my booty like a dream.

I hear the front door click and my heart speeds up. Oli is going to see me in this! I calm myself down because I know he’ll love it and I walk out of the bedroom into the hallway and finally into the kitchen, where the front door is.

“Hey baby,” I purr, turning the corner. Except, that’s not Oli. “Oh my god! Fuck!” I scream, covering my crotch with my hands. I back into the shadowed hallway a little and glare at Oli’s friend, Vic.

“Hey Kells, you look hot,” he chuckles.

“What the fuck are you doing here? Don’t you know about knocking?”

“I do, but Oli sent me over to find his license and he wasn’t sure if you’d be home so he said I could just come in.”

“Why does he need his license? Why isn’t it in his billfold?”

“I don’t know, said something about taking it out cause he used a fake one on Friday. He needs it now cause we’re going out for drinks.”

I’m too caught up in the first thing he said to even be pissed about the fact he’s going out for drinks after work and didn’t tell me.

“O-okay. Let me find it,” I squeak, letting my hands drop and walking back into our bedroom. His license is in the drawer on his side of the bed but after I get it I just sit down.

I don’t even realize I’m crying until a tear splashes on my thigh.

“Hey, are you okay?” Vic asks, coming into the room.

“I’m- I’m fine. Here,” I hold out the card.

“Thanks, why are you crying?”

“It’s nothing, I-I just think I need to end things with Oli. He goes out all the time a-and lies. I thought he was working late on Friday.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

He sits on the bed next to me and wraps a warm arm around my shoulders.

“I’m glad you did, I deserve better than him anyways.” I mutter, making Vic laugh.

He looks me up and down, totally checking me out.

“I don’t usually wear this, Oliver just wanted me to.” I whisper. I don’t even know why I feel the need to explain.

He smirks.

“That’s a shame cause you look great.”

Is he flirting with me right now?

“I don’t even know why I went to the trouble, he never does anything I want to in...” I just let the sentence fade because I’m suddenly embarrassed. Why am I telling Vic this?

“In bed?”

I nod a little, feeling the blood rush to my face.

“Well I’m very...adventurous,” he purrs. Is he leaning closer to me or am I crazy? 

I realize that I’m not crazy when his lips are brushing against mine, asking a silent question. Do I want to do this? 

Do I?

Yes, I do.

I close the space between us and push my lips against his. I love how soft and plump they are and how he kitten licks me with his tongue until I let him in. 

I can’t believe I’m doing this. It’s so wrong but fuck, it feels too good to stop. Vic pushes me down and crawls over me, holding his weight on his arms while our lips dance. I guess he tastes a little bit like cigarettes, but mostly like gum, and he smells wonderful. I let my hands explore his muscular chest under his shirt, feeling all the ripples and imagining him naked.

He palms me through my underwear, making me gasp.

“It would have been a shame if no one got to play with you while you were all dressed up, huh?” 

I nod, trying not to whimper as his hand causes me to get hard.

“Answer me,” he growls.

“Yes,” I mumble against his mouth.

“Yes?”

“Yes sir?” I test.

“Daddy was the correct answer, but I’ll let you off cause you didn’t know.”

His words cause even more blood to rush to my dick and it’s straining against my panties. I can’t believe he’s already being dominant with me, this is a dream come true. Oli has refused for so long that I forgot how horny it makes me.

He finally reaches his hand into my underwear and takes me out, stroking my cock with his warm hand.

“Mmm, yes,” I moan.

He gives me the perfect friction while keeping intense eye contact. Little noises fall from my mouth which seems to be motivating him. He rubs his thumb over my tip and I buck my hips up, trying to make him go faster.

“No,” I scolds, holding my hips down.

He squeezes and glides his hand over me until I’m slick with precum and bordering on an orgasm.

“I’m so close,” I whine, closing my eyes and biting my lip.

I’m so ready for the release but it never comes. He stops stroking me and gets up completely.

“What the fuck?” I growl, reaching down to finish myself off.

He grabs my wrist, moving it away.

“You can cum after I do and don’t swear.”

He unbuckles his belt and shoves his jeans around his thighs, motioning for me to come over. I get off the bed, feeling totally annoyed with him, and get on my knees. He’s actually really well hung and I do love giving blow jobs. I lick his tip a little, getting him wound up, but he won’t have any of that.

“Suck,” he demands, planting his palm on the back of my head and shoving me roughly down. His cock glides over my tongue and all the way into my mouth, a little touching the back of my throat. Oli has never been so rough and forceful with me, I’ve missed this.

He pulls my hair to make me back up and then forces himself down my throat again. I gag and he lets me control the speed for a minute.

“Such a good slut. I knew you would be in that pretty little outfit, your dick on display for anyone who wants it.”

I moan at the words, sending vibrations down his cock and making him twitch. I can taste salty liquid seeping from him so I know he’s close. I speed up and deep throat him, gagging and swallowing around his member.

“Fuck,” he groans, holding my head still and fucking my face until he cums. He shoots strings into my mouth and down my throat, roughly thrusting into my mouth without any care for my comfort. It’s perfect. I love feeling used.

Once he’s done he pulls me off and smiles, wiping a little cum from my lip.

“Good job, get back on the bed.” 

I nod and get up, slipping my panties off before laying at the edge of the mattress.

I’m literally aching from being so close to my climax earlier and then giving one of the hottest blowjobs in history. He surprises me by getting on his knees at the end of the bed and taking me in his mouth. He sucks me and teases my tip with his tongue, also massaging my asshole. His mouth feels warm and every time he gives me some suction I moan like a complete whore. My legs begin shaking and he takes my dick from his mouth, just stroking it quickly, paying close attention to my slit.

“Shit,” I sigh as my orgasm takes over. It rushes through my veins and thin lines of cum spray from my tip, landing all over my lingerie.

“What did I say about cursing?” I hear him scold, not really paying attention. A quick slap to my thigh is enough to send another jolt of pleasure through me. I moan loudly and he continues touching me until I’m properly satisfied.

He stands up and leans over me, planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

“That was fun,” he says, pulling his pants into place and tucking away his beautiful cock.

“Yeah, I um... how did you know? I didn’t say what I was into.”

“Oh, Oli mentioned something about you wanting him to be rough. I don’t know, I remembered thinking it would be hot to dominate you cause you’re so... you.”

“Oh, well, it was hot.”

“Yeah, do me a favor and invite me over when you break up with Oliver, okay?”

I nod and he gives me a smile before leaving.

I just cheated on my boyfriend...and I liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1723 words :)


	16. Inappropriate Location

~Vic pov~  
As I walk into church with my family I quickly scan the room for my...friend. Kellin has been my friend since we were little but we’ve been secretly dating for the last year.

I spot him sitting in a pew near the back with his mom. I give him a little wave and he smiles, waving in return.

My family sits and mass starts, music, prayers, readings, the usual. About halfway through the second reading I glance over my shoulder and see Kellin leaving his seat and walking out towards the bathrooms. I turn back around and make sure my family didn’t notice him leaving. They didn’t.

I stand up and genuflect before casually strolling out into the hallway. I go to the men’s room and push the door open, revealing Kellin washing his hands.

“Hey Vic,” he chirps.

“Hey baby, you look great today.”

He really does, his jeans hug his ass perfectly and his hair is cute and wavy.

He dries his hands and giggles.

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself,” he purrs, stepping close and wrapping his arms around my neck.

“Is it bad that I’d really like to fuck you right now?” I mutter lowly.

His pale skin burns red but he smirks.

“Is it bad that I’m about to let you?”

Most people would assume that we’re both virgins and probably have the cutest little teenage romance, but a few months back we became...active...together and we’ve been all over each other ever since.

I smash our lips together and hungrily kiss him, pushing us back toward the biggest stall. I shut and lock the door, then press Kellin against it and continue our making out.

“I’ve been undressing you in my mind all through mass,” he mumbles into my mouth.

Just the thought makes my dick twitch. Kellin seems to read my mind and begins releasing the clasp on my jeans and pulling my penis out. He strokes me and I have to bite my lip to hold back a moan.

“We have about two minutes before we have to go back,” I whisper. He nods eagerly and slides his own pants down around his thighs. He turns around and pushes his ass out in my direction.

I spit into my hand and stroke myself, then lick my fingers and lube up Kellin’s hole.

“Tell me if it hurts too bad, okay?” I tell him. I might want to do this right now but we can always wait until later when we actually have lube.

“I fingered myself this morning, it’ll be fine,” he replies, sounding impatient.

I want to tease him for being so horny, but I know we need to be out of here soon. I press my tip inside of him and he’s right, there’s almost no resistance. I push all the way in and begin quickly fucking him, snapping my hips back and forth while saying a prayer that no one else comes in the bathroom. He begins stroking himself and I try different angles till I find his prostate. 

“Fuck, yes,” he whispers, letting a quiet moan escape.

The danger of the situation is definitely pushing me towards my orgasm so I grab Kellin’s hips and pound into him roughly.

“Oh-oh-oh shit,” he whimpers, his muscles tightening around me letting me know that he’s coming. His ass massages me and I thrust a few more times before I let go and release deep inside of him.

“Fuck Kells,” I groan, resting my head on his back.

“Come on, I’ll leave first.” He mumbles, taking my dick and pulling it out of him. I only get a glimpse of my sperm threatening to leak out of his pink hole before he’s got his pants back on.

“I love you,” he says quickly, pecking my lips before slipping out of the stall.

“Love you!” I whisper yell, hoping he hears before leaving.

I make myself presentable and go out, washing my hands before leaving the bathroom. When I slide into our pew, it’s time to kneel while the priest blesses the bread and wine so no one even looks my way.

No one will ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 702 words :)


	17. In the Shower

~Vic Pov~  
“Fuck!” Kellin moans, shooting his cum all over my chest and bouncing wildly on my dick. I’m just a second behind him, filling his beautiful ass. 

The sounds of our pleasure slowly fade and Kellin pulls off of me, laying on the bed and flinging an arm over my sweaty torso.

“How long till your parents get home?” He asks after our breathing has evened out.

“Um,” I glance at the clock, “couple hours.”

“They need to go on vacations more often, I love not having to be quiet.”

“Mmm, me too, I love all your pretty sounds.”

He’s quiet for a bit and I’m thinking maybe he fell asleep. I think about how good it feels to have sex with him, how it’s like our bodies were made to fit together. I glance at his pale legs, shaved to perfection, and his perky ass. God, this boy is going to be the death of me.

“Hey Vic?” He squeaks, surprising me because I thought he was napping. I feel guilty like I was caught staring even though he doesn’t know I was and he wouldn’t care anyways.

“Hmm?”

“Could you...you know? Go again?”

I laugh, planting a kiss in his hair.

“Yeah, wanna get in the shower?”

He sits up, grinning at me.

“That sounds great.”

We get up and go to my bathroom, setting out fluffy towels to use when we get out. I reach in and turn the handle so that it will warm up, making sure it’s going to be nice and hot.

When I turn around Kellin is right there, looking me up and down. His eyes pause at my dick and I notice a blush spread across his face.

“You know, since we just fucked and we’re about to again, you don’t need to be shy about checking me out,” I tease.

His gaze snaps up and he blushes even deeper.

“Sorry, you’re just so hot.”

“Says the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.”

“I’m not,” he mutters, trying to slip past me and get in the shower. I grasp his arm and stop him, pulling him close to me.

“You are the sexiest person I’ve ever seen,” I reiterate. “You’ve got the most gorgeous figure and the prettiest hair and honestly...as much as I’ve tried to keep it a secret... a bigger dick that me.”

He smiles and giggles, burying his face in my neck.

“I definitely do not.”

“Yeah you actually do, a full inch bigger I bet.”

“Okay, stop talking about my dick, you win, I’m sexy,” he groans. He pulls away and takes my hand, leading me into the shower. It’s steamy and the water is gloriously warm.

We stand under the stream, letting it rinse us off and Kellin starts peppering my neck with kisses. He works up my jaw and leaves a couple on my lips before he gets on his knees. I was a little concerned that I wouldn’t be able to get it up again so soon, but when Kellin begins sucking me and looks at me with those big beautiful eyes, I know it won’t be a problem.

He hollows out his cheeks and gives me suction, making me hard surprisingly fast as he strokes himself. He bobs his head, letting me slip down his throat a little and swallowing around me. When he slides back to the tip he licks it quickly, teasing me.

“Oh fuck, Kells, come here,” I moan. I help him stand up and push him against the tile wall, smashing my mouth into his. He tries to battle me for dominance but I quickly win, exploring his mouth and enjoying his lips. I pin his arms above his head and stand even closer to him, grinding our dicks together.

“Mm, I need you Vic. Please fuck me,” he whines.

I know that he’s definitely still stretched from our previous fuck, but I suck on a couple of my fingers and slip them in his hole anyways. I never want to hurt him and I like fingering him anyways. He squirms around as I scissor my fingers, feeling around for his prostate. I can’t manage to find it this time, but I’ll get it when I fuck him.

“Huh,” Kellin says curiously all of a sudden.

“What?” 

“I am bigger than you.”

I quickly look down at us and sure enough, Kellin definitely has some length on me.

“Oh fuck off,” I whine.

He giggles and kisses me.

He’s plenty stretched so I hoist one of his legs around my waist and position myself at his hole.

“Please be careful, I’m a little sore,” he mumbles.

“Of course baby.” 

I slide in gently and give him a minute before I move around, thrusting at a reasonable speed.

“Oh, oh, yes, mmmm, you feel so good,” he moans.

I fuck him a little faster, trying to control myself so I don’t hurt him. His ass feels so tight around me, his muscles squeezing and massaging my aching cock. I can already tell that I’m not gonna last long.

I try to slow down my hips and instead focus on his neck. I suck a couple of hickeys onto his porcelain skin and then lick over them, happy to leave a mark on my boyfriend.

“Oh my god, pick me up and really fuck me. I want it so bad,” he begs.

“Are you sure?” I ask, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“Yes please! Harder!” 

I grab his other leg and help him wrap it around my waist before I grab his ass and start really pounding into him. I fuck him against the wall and he pumps his dick, a fountain of moans and curse words pour from our mouths as we’re both drawn nearer to our goal.

“Kells, I’m so close. Fuck, so close,” I mutter.

“Me too, cum inside me.”

I slam him against the wall one last time as we cum together. I shoot another load into his hole and he decorates my tan skin with his.

His head falls forward onto my shoulder and he laughs.

“God I’m tired. That felt so good,” he says.

“So fucking good,” I pant. 

I set him down and he stands on wobbly legs as we help clean each other up. My white liquid spills from his ass and I could almost get hard again at the sight.

Eventually the hot water runs out and we leave the shower, drying off and wrapping ourselves in towels. As we walk down the hall to my bedroom I notice Kellin limping a little.

“Did I literally fuck you till you can’t walk?” 

“Maybe...” He admits.

“That’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Oh so you like seeing me in pain?” He asks sassily.

“No, I like seeing that I can pleasure you that well.” 

“Oh my god! My ears are bleeding please stop!” My brother’s voice shouts from his room down the hall. That means my parents are home too...

Kellin’s eyes widen and I can feel the blood rush to my face.

“Fuck,” Kellin whispers, rushing toward my room. 

All I can hear is Mike laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1199 words :)


	18. Phone Sex

~Kellin pov~  
I’m in my bunk in our tour bus, headed towards Kansas City. I’ve been trying to sleep but I’m lonely and I miss being at home with Vic in our bed. I pull out my phone and press his contact.

“Hey baby,” his smooth voice greets me.

“Hey Viccy,” I say quietly. The sound of the bus engine and the road noise will help keep my conversation private, but I don’t want to push my luck and disturb anyone.

“How was your show tonight?”

“It was good.” I sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing really, I just miss you.”

“I miss you too, but you’re gonna be home in two weeks.”

“Ugh, that feels like forever.”

“I know, I know.”

I let myself imagine that I’m laying in bed with him and that his voice isn’t traveling through my phone. He’s laying right next to me, his breath on my neck and his hand rubbing gentle circles on my back. Maybe he leans forward and connects our lips, or starts rubbing my thigh.

“I’m horny,” I admit softly.

“Oh my god, me too,” he chuckles.

“Maybe we could still help each other out...”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mm-hm.”

“That sounds good.”

“Pretend I’m home, in bed with you right now, what would you do?”

“That’s a hard question to answer, I want to do so many things to you. First I’d kiss you and pull you close to me, maybe grind us together.”

“Mmm, you know I’m a slut for foreplay.”

“I know, that’s why I would drag it out nice and long. I would make out with you, then leave a trail of hickeys from your neck to your dick.”

“I’d love that. I’d tangle my hands in your hair and make all sorts of pretty sounds to motivate you.”

I look down and notice a tent forming in my boxers. I push the elastic down and pull my hard cock out, stroking it slowly.

“You know I love it when you moan my name,” he purrs.

“Ohhh Vic,” I whine, trying to keep my volume down.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Y-yes, I have my dick out and I’m touching it. I’m jacking off and imagining it’s you.”

“Fuck, me too. It feels so good to pleasure myself with you baby.”

“If I was with you right now I would be begging you to fuck me. I wouldn’t need prepped, I wouldn’t need anything but you buried deep inside me.”

“Oh my god, I’d fuck you so hard. I would pound you into the mattress until you were a moaning mess. I’d find your prostate and fuck it so good for you.”

I can’t help it, my hand is speeding up on my dick. I tease the tip with my thumb and spread around the little beads of liquid gathering there.

“I- mmm- I would push you back and ride you. I’d shove your huge cock in my tight little hole and I would bounce on top of you.”

“While you’re riding me I’d touch your cock, stroking it slowly so you didn’t cum too quickly. Do you like it when I tease you?”

“I wish you were here to tease me right now. I want you to touch me and feel my hard dick and I want you inside me.”

“Oh god, I’m close Kells.”

“Me too, please keep going.”

“Uh, when I get close I can never control how hard I fuck you so right now I would be grabbing your hips and thrusting into so hard and deep that you would be screaming.”

I imagine his length filling me up and abusing my prostate, just the thought almost making me orgasm.

“When you get close to coming I can feel you pulse deep inside me. It always gets me off.”

“Fu-fuck, I’m coming,” he moans.

I picture him with his strong hand gripped around his dick, stroking himself through an orgasm. I picture the the cum leaking and shooting out of his tip and I can actually hear him making all his sexy sounds.

“Oh god, m-me too,” I moan, my hips bucking as I spray little strings of cum on my bare chest. Vic is quiet but I can hear him panting as I come down from my high.

“Feeling better?” He asks.

“Well I’m less frustrated, but I miss you even more.”

“I know, I think I’m gonna fly to one of your shows this week so that I can actually pleasure you.”

A smile forms on my face at the thought.

“How quickly can you get to Kansas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 767 words :)


	19. Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: more ddlb today, sorry if you’re into it~

~Kellin pov~  
I wake up in bed with Vic and I’m warm and snuggly. I love weekends because most days he gets up really early for work and I’m left sleeping alone. 

I crack my eyes open and yawn, stretching my arms and legs, then I roll over and cuddle into Vic’s side, planning on sleeping a little longer.

“Kells?” He croaks in his rough morning voice.

“Hmm?”

“Your boner is stabbing my leg,”

“What do you mean, daddy?” I squeak. I’m not in little space or anything, we don’t have sex when I am, but I know that my innocent act turns both of us on.

He pushes on my shoulder and makes me lay on my back. I open my eyes again to find him directly above me, smiling.

“Are you my little boy this morning?” He asks sweetly.

I nod but wink at him so that he knows this is okay and I’m actually in the headspace of an adult.

“Well, Kellin, I meant that your penis was bothering me because it’s hard.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes that happens in the morning, it’s okay.”

“Can you help it go away?” I give him huge, pleading eyes and he smiles.

“I would love to.”

He lowers his head and we kiss. It’s not too heated but we both know we’re about to screw. I think we’re just a little groggy from sleep.

He rolls back onto his side and I do the same so that we can keep our lips together. One of his hands disappears under the covers and I feel him playing with the elastic of my boxers.

“Daddy! I can’t be naked in bed!” I shriek.

“Yes you can, it’s okay this time. Now help me take off your underwear.”

I give him a wary look before I lift my hips and he slides off the only piece of clothing I was wearing.

He glides his hand over one of my thighs and then around to my ass, grabbing it roughly before he finally touches my dick.

“O-oh, that feels good.” I mumble, bucking my hips.

“Do you like it baby?”

I nod and he pumps me faster. I feel down his front and grope his member through his boxers.

“Daddy is hard too!”

“Because you’re so hot. Can you touch me?”

“Of course I can- mmm- touch you, silly.” My sentence is interrupted by a moan when he rubs his thumb over my slit.

“I meant touch my cock.”

“Ohhh.”

I push down his boxers as well and wrap my hand around him. Vic is actually really big, longer than average and seriously thick. I stroke him slowly, avoiding the head just to be a shit head. 

“Does my baby know that he’s being a tease?”

“No daddy, I’m doing a good job.”

“No, you’re not,” he groans.

He lets go of me so I do the same even though I’m sure I never truly satisfied him. He sits up and digs through the bedside table before he finds some lube.

“Roll over,” he instructs.

I roll so that I’m on my other side and my ass is pointed toward him.

I feel his dick touch my leg as he lays back down and then his finger entering me. It’s wet with lube and it glides right in.

“That feels funny,” I mumble.

“I know but it’s gonna feel really good soon.”

“Is it gonna help my problem? What’s gonna happen?”

He begins moving the finger inside me and adds another, scissoring them to stretch me.

“You’re gonna make a lot of pretty sounds and then your boner is gonna go away.”

“Okay.”

He adds a third finger which stings a little but we’ve done this so many times that I know it only hurts for a second. He curls them around until he prods my prostate.

“Oh fuck,” I whimper.

“Language. My baby doesn’t curse,” he scolds, taking his digits out of me and slapping my butt.

“Sorry, daddy.”

“It’s okay.” He assures me, planting a kiss on the back of my head.

I feel his tip press against my entrance and I let out a little whine, pushing my ass back. He lets it slip inside and I feel my muscles stretch to fit him.

“You’re so big,” I purr. Sometimes I have trouble with the whole role playing thing, but I’ve done pretty good acting innocent this morning.

“Your little hole feels so good.”

My dick twitches at these words and Vic keeps moving deeper inside of me. Feeling how far he can reach makes me want him to bang me hard, right now, but I stay quiet.

His groin is finally against my ass and when I roll my hips it massages his cock.

“Holy fuck, can I move?” He asks, knowing that sometimes I need a second to adjust.

“Please,” I moan, continuing to wiggle my ass around him.

He wraps an arm around my waist to hold me steady and he slides his length all the way out of me, then pushes it quickly back in.

“Oooh,” I moan.

He thrusts with ease, going harder and harder every time and panting onto my neck.

“Faster,” I say, slamming my ass back against him.

He obliges, creating wonderful friction for both of us. His dick is so big that he only has to shift his position a couple of times before he finds my prostate.

“Oh fuck! Daddy please, right there!” I whine.

He keeps fucking me right where I asked him to and I can’t stop the string of curses and moans leaving my mouth. I love feeling safe in his arms as he abuses my ass like this, it makes me feel sexy and comfortable in every way.

“Do you like that? Do you like having my huge cock in your tight little asshole? Huh?”

“Y-yes I do! I love being your slutty little boy!”

He rolls onto his back, bringing me with him so that I’m laying with my back against his front. He snaps his hips up and down as well as he can but I take it upon myself to sit up and bounce on his dick. He’s gotta have a great view of my ass right now and the thought of him drooling over me his really hot.

“Shit, Kells I’m getting close,” he moans, grabbing my waist and helping my movements.

“Me too,” I mumble.

The sounds of our flesh slapping together and the both of us moaning are the only things you can hear. I feel the warm, tingling sensation gathering in my stomach and an ache building in my dick. I’m about to lose it.

“Oh god, Kells, ah fuck,” Vic groans, forcefully pulling my ass down onto him. I’m sure I’ll have bruises from his fingers but I like reminders of sex, so it’s okay. He buries himself as far inside of me as he can and fills me with his sperm. The way he pulses as he releases stream after stream of the liquid into me is so erotic that I close my eyes and enjoy it.

“Oh god oh god oh god oh-“I scream, wildly gyrating my hips. I grind him into my prostate and my climax hits, making me feel as good as I ever will. I shoot my cum onto the bed and Vic keeps thrusting. “Fuck!” I shriek as shocks of pleasure course through my body. It seems like I’ve never produced this much cum before, the stream still leaking from me as I begin calming down.

When my orgasm ebbs away Vic takes himself out of me and I roll off of him and onto the bed. Our breathing is heavy and I’m sweaty, but unbelievably satisfied.

“Did we fix your problem?” He asks, making me laugh.

“Yeah, definitely. Thanks daddy.”

“Anytime baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1311 words :)


	20. Sexting

~vic pov~  
I’m getting ready to go to sleep when my phone chimes. It’s a school night so my mom would usually be pissed to hear me up at two in the morning, but since I’m a senior she doesn’t care as much.

The text is from my boyfriend.

Kellin: I miss you :(

Vic: You just saw me a few hours ago... and I’ll see you at school in the morning.

Kellin: Yeah, but I’m still allowed to miss you.

Vic: That’s fair.

Kellin: and... I’ve got a boner.

Vic: Lol why?

Kellin: Don’t laugh, I’m in pain! I was looking at your Insta :/

Vic: Stahp. You did NOT get horny from pictures of me.

Kellin: *sends photo*

My eyes widen when he sends me a picture of his laptop resting on his thighs, pictures of me littering the screen, and a significant bulge in the front of his briefs.

Vic: Fuck.

Kellin: lol, help me out, I need sexier pics of you.

Vic: I don’t know, aren’t nudes weird?

Kellin: No, nudes are hot. You don’t have to if you don’t want to tho :)

I think it over. Everyone says that nudes are a bad idea because they can be saved and then another person could share them. This is Kellin though, I trust him.

Vic: One minute.

Kellin: I’m excited~

I get out of bed and slip off the t-shirt I was wearing, sitting back down and snapping a picture that captures my bare chest and stomach, just teasing him with the top of my boxers.

Vic: *sends photo*

Kellin: You’re so hot. How did you get to be so hot?

Vic: idk, I guess it just happened ;)

Kellin: Not gonna lie, I’m jerking off to your pic right now. 

My own dick stiffens at the thought. Kellin is in his bed, probably reaching his hand down his underwear, and touching himself while staring at a picture of me. I realize that I don’t have to imagine shit.

Vic: Can I see?

Kellin: typing...  
Kellin: *sends photo*

I stare at the picture of Kellin’s beautiful cock in his pale hand. He’s completely erect and there’s a little precum oozing from the tip. 

Vic: That’s so hot.

Kellin: :)

I know I’m gonna have to get myself off after seeing that, so I reach down and take my dick out of my underwear beginning to stroke it. I click on the picture Kellin sent me and immediately feel like a prude. I sent him a stupid shot of my abs and he blesses me with that?

I take a similar picture to the one he sent me and I text it to him.

Vic: *sends photo*

Kellin: Jesus christ, are you trying to kill me?

Vic: definitely not, just trying to help my boyfriend cum :)

Kellin: I love that. I love you. Tell me something else hot, I’m close.

Vic: I love you too.   
Vic: Mmm, it feels so good to stroke myself while thinking of you.   
Vic: Not nearly as good as when I’m actually with you tho.

Kellin: I want you so bad, plz promise you’ll fuck me first thing tomorrow.

Vic: at school?

Kellin: I want you to screw me in that one janitor’s closet everyone hooks up in.

My hand moves faster on my member just thinking about doing Kellin in public, much less at our school!

Vic: Your wish is my command. I’m gonna fuck you so well that you scream my name and get us in trouble... won’t that be hot?

Kellin: So hot  
Kellin: babe, I’m gonna cum

I know what kind of sounds Kellin is making right now, the whining and short moans that leak from his lips as his climax takes over. The thought it erotic enough that I inch right to the edge of losing it.

Vic: Fuck, me too

I pump my dick hard and fast, closing my eyes and rubbing my thumb across the tip.

“Fuck,” I whimper, my orgasm rushing over me. I release thick, white lines of cum onto my stomach, stroking myself until I’m completely done. The feeling of euphoria is still thrumming in my veins as I snap a picture of my cum.

Vic: *sends photo*

Kellin: holy fuck  
Kellin: typing...  
Kellin: *sends photo*

I receive an image of Kellin’s own mess on his porcelain stomach.

Vic: wow  
Vic: that might be the hottest thing we’ve ever done.

Kellin: I’m gonna have to agree.  
Kellin: I wasn’t dirty talking or kidding, I want you to fuck me against a wall at school tomorrow.

Vic: I wasn’t kidding either, I’m so down for that.

Kellin: can’t wait :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 773 words :)


	21. Cross Dressing

~vic pov~  
“Um, Mr. Fuentes?” My receptionist, Gina, asks as she pokes her head into my office.

“Yeah?”

“Kellin is here.”

I look up and smile, catching a glimpse of my boyfriend behind her. Gina’s face is covered in a light blush which confuses me, until she steps aside and Kellin comes into my office.

He shuts the door and locks it, then gives me a smirk. He’s wearing a tight, black, long sleeved shirt that scoops down to show off his collar bone tattoos, and a short, black, faux leather skirt with some sassy pleats sewn into it. The skirt is high waisted and his ass basically hanging out of it. The whole look is topped off with a pair of tall, black stilettos and a light layer of makeup. Kellin is always a little feminine but this look today is over the top and extremely sexy.

“H-hi.” I stutter, feeling the blood beginning to rush to my cock. I slide my chair further under my desk to hide my crotch.

“Hey baby, I was in the area and thought I’d drop by.”

“Really? You were just in the area looking like that?”

“Looking like what?”

“Kellin, you’ve never worn a skirt in your life.” 

“Ohhh, the skirt. Do you like it? I thought it made my ass look nice.”

“I do like it, a lot...”

He strolls around the desk to me and perches himself on the edge, his legs stretching out beside me.

“You don’t have to hide it,” he purrs knowingly.

“Hide what?”

“Your boner.”

I push my chair out from the desk, revealing that he is indeed correct, I’m hard, and motioning for him to come closer.

He straddles my legs in one swift move and scoots forward as far as he can, resting his ass directly over my dick.

I firmly grab his beautiful, wavy hair and pull his lips to mine. His tongue immediately finds its way into my mouth and I let him explore, not bothering to try and be dominant right now. Something about Kellin being dressed like this makes him a little intimidating, he’s just so sexy and confident.

Our lips move smoothly together, tasting each other and enjoying the erotic sensation of being so close. His arms are draped around my neck and I finally release his hair, moving my hands to his skirt.

“Are you wearing anything under this?” I ask, breaking our kiss. His cheeks are adorably flushed and he nods a little.

We keep intense eye contact as my hands slip under his skirt and I feel...nothing? I give him a confused look and he giggles.

“It’s a thong.”

My dick literally jumps at the thought.

“Get up,” I order, helping him off my lap and standing up behind him.

I gently push his back until he bends over my desk, resting his forearms on the surface beneath him. We’re probably about to mess up all of the papers and files that I was working on, but I literally don’t give a shit right now.

With his ass pushed out towards me I flip up his skirt and let my eyes feast on the sight in front of me. His gorgeous, plump ass is bare except a little strip of fabric hiding between his cheeks.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” I groan, giving his flesh a quick slap.

“Mmmm, thanks.”

I get on my knees behind him and hold his underwear out of the way, blowing softly on his hole.

“Oh fuck,” he whines.

I lick a wide stripe over his entrance and then lick it quicker and quicker. He’s whining and wiggling under me, making it difficult to eat him out properly.

“Hold still,” I scold, slapping his ass again. This time I’m a bit firmer, causing a red mark to blossom where I had connected with his skin.

“Sorry.”

I go back to work, deciding to punish him. I shove my tongue inside of him as deep as I can manage and licking around, letting my hot breathe bathe him as I edge him closer to climax.

“Oh my god, oh- oh fuck Viccy. Um, n-no stop.” He stutters.

“Why?” I ask, only stopping for a second before I resume.

“I-I’m gonna cum.”

I lick deeper inside of him and hold his hips steady with my hands, just in case he tries to escape.

“F-fuck, Vic, fuck!” He moans loudly. His thighs tremble and he sprays white liquid all over my desk and floor without any friction on his dick. He moans and whines, grinding his ass on my face as he comes down from his high.

“Vic, you fucking tease, I wanted you to fuck me.”

“Who said I’m not going to?” I ask wryly.

“But I already came...”

“My guess would be that you’re going to again.”

He smirks and rolls his eyes at me.

I undo my pants and push them down around my thighs, pleased with the fact that I’m not wearing underwear today. I sit in my chair and Kellin gets on his knees, not teasing me at all before he licks my entire length and then engulfs me in his mouth. He sucks eagerly, stroking his cock at the same time, no doubt preparing himself for another round. His mouth works wonders on me, slicking me up with his saliva and pleasuring me with suction. He looks so hot with his lips wrapped around my dick, his big, blue eyes looking up at me. We both know that we don’t have lube, so I can tell he’s being extra messy, prepping me to go inside him as easily as possible. He sucks to the head of my member and digs his tongue into the slit, making me moan before he kisses the tip and sits back on his heels.

He stands up and reaches up his skirt, sliding his panties off from underneath it. My face gets hot at the sight and I have to remember to breathe. He spits on his fingers and then reaches them around to his backside and spreads it on his hole.

I’m about to get up and make him lay on my desk, but he puts a palm on my chest and makes me stay seated. He turns around, backing in between my legs, takes a hold of my cock, and sits directly on it. As I slide inside his warm, tight asshole I can’t help the curses that slide from my lips. I move the fabric covering his cheeks and watch my cock disappear into his gorgeous ass.

“Fuck you feel big,” he whimpers, finally putting all of his weight on my lap and letting the rest of my length go inside of him.

I try to buck my hips but he really has most of the control. He holds onto the arm rests of my chair and lifts himself, letting out a sinful moan, and then letting himself fall back onto my cock. He must be biting his lip or something because he lets out a shriek, but it’s slightly muffled. We build a decent rhythm, him bouncing on my lap and me trying to move my hips to meet him. It’s hot to have him on top like this but I’m gonna need a little more speed and force.

“I’m standing up, okay?” I tell him when I notice his thighs wearing out. He nods desperately and I get up, holding him against me before I lay him across my desk again. His chest is flat against all of my paperwork again, which can’t be comfortable, but I’m doing my best with our limited space and time. I begin slamming into him, admiring how his butt jiggles a little when I fuck him. I spread him apart and watch my huge cock stretching his hole, it seems impossible that I can even fit. I brace my arms on the desk, hovering over Kellin and changing my angle.

“Ah! That’s it!” He whimpers. If I’ve found his prostate then I know we’re about done. I keep my angle but drill into him as hard as I can, moving the desk and sending documents and pens toppling to the floor. 

I feel my dick aching with pressure, the orgasm building inside me right before Kellin lets out a particularly dirty moan and I let go. I pull out and stroke myself, releasing my load right on his entrance, then a few strings on his ass cheeks.

He quickly jerks himself off and cums again, adding to his previous mess on the floor. We continue touching ourselves, easing down from our climaxes.

“Holy fuck, I’m tired,” he sighs, making me chuckle. He goes to reach for a tissue but I slap his hand away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I ask, pulling him close to me and nipping at his lip.

“Cleaning myself off so I can leave?”

“Nope, I want you to leave my cum on you all day, just hiding under that pretty skirt.”

A mischievous grin crosses his face and he nods. He leans in and kisses my neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh before stepping away and inspecting his work.

“That means that you have to work the rest of the day with a new hickey on your neck.”

He finds his panties and slips them on, hiding my cum and his butt under the short skirt and smoothing it out.

“I’ll see you at home baby,” he chirps.

I look at the mess on the floor and the various scattered objects before I heave a sigh.

“Yeah, see you later.”

He’s such a little shit head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1615 words :)


	22. Double Penetration

~kellin pov~  
I slip into the apartment quietly because Vic might be asleep. I got off work at the club earlier than usual so it’s only ten o’clock, but I know he goes to bed early when I’m not home. 

I take off my shoes and hang up my keys before padding softly to our room. I notice some odd noises coming from behind the closed door, but I don’t even think about what they might be, assuming it’s the television.

I turn the handle and softly push into the room, being met with such an erotic sight that I immediately feel the blood rush to my dick. Vic is on the bed, completely nude and laying on his back, one of his hands is flying over his erect cock and the other is desperately fucking a dildo into his ass.

I clear my throat and he immediately stops, shrieking and sitting up. His face flushes red and he lets the sex toy roll off the side of the bed.

“Kells, y-you’re early.”

“Yeah, the club wasn’t very busy tonight. Do you do this every night that I work?”

“N-no. Only sometimes.”

I laugh and walk over to the bed, pushing him back and crawling over his naked body. I press my lips to his in a kiss and he replies, obviously still horny.

“It’s fine baby, everyone has needs.” I murmur into his mouth.

He hums in agreement.

“I just didn’t know that you needed to be fucked like that.”

He groans and hides his face in my neck.

“I don’t, I was just changing it up.”

“Sure you were,” I say teasingly. “Get on your hands and knees.”

He looks at me curiously as I get off the bed and strip down to my panties, they’re light pink lace and do absolutely nothing to hide my bulge. Vic’s eyes wander over me and he obviously notices that I’m aroused.

“Come on, I just found you completely naked on our bed, masturbating and moaning like a slut, of course I’m hard.”

The blush returns to his face.

“Yeah, I would be too.”

He gets on all fours like I asked and I go to one of the drawers in our dresser, pulling out a few things. I choose some vanilla scented lube, my biggest dildo, and then a couple medium sized ones. I don’t use them often anymore because Vic takes care of me, but I still save them for occasions like this.

I position myself on the bed behind him and lean down, scattering kisses all over his booty.

“I didn’t know you had any interest in being fucked,” I purr.

“Sometimes, it just takes a certain mood,” He says quietly.

“Well I’m gonna take good care of you, just trust me, okay?”

“Okay.”

I pop open the lube and pour a decent amount on my fingers, spreading it over his hole generously. He must have been using a little bit before, but this will feel better if you use a lot. 

“Were you using my smallest?” I ask, needing to know how stretched he is.

“Yeah.”

I take a medium sized dildo, probably six inches and not too thick and slick it up before I position it at his entrance. He seems to be fairly relaxed so the tip slides in without any resistance.

“Mmmm, fuck,” he moans. He really is inexperienced isn’t he? He’s gonna be amazed when I actually get something big inside of him.

I watch his muscles stretch around the dick as I push it to the hilt, then pull it back and start a quick rhythm.

“Oh shit, that feels good, harder,” he pants, reaching between his legs and stroking himself.

“Don’t touch yourself yet, you’re gonna cum too soon.”

He removes his hand and grinds his ass back towards me. I have bigger (literally) plans than this for him so I stop fucking him and leave it buried in his ass while I get the matching one ready. I bought two of the same size for this exact reason.

“This might sting but just be patient,” I say soothingly.

I pull the first one out to the tip and start pushing the second toy in beside it. It takes some coaxing but eventually they’re inside of him, side by side, stretching his hole wide open.

“Is that okay?” I check.

“Y-yeah.”

I take both of them and waste no time before I fuck them deep into him, pulling them out and repeating my actions.

“Oh, oh, ah, oh my god. Shit! Kellin! Yes!” He cries, which is surprising because he is usually quiet during sex. Maybe he needs to bottom more often.

He sinks to his forearms and thrusts his hips back and forth, making the dildos fuck him deeper than I can manage on my own. I let them pop out and his ass gapes open, making him whine. I fit them back inside his tight ring of muscles and continue sliding them in and out, working him towards his orgasm.

His back is covered in a fine sheen of sweat and my own dick is leaking precum like a fountain. It’s actually painful to keep my underwear on. I need to stroke myself but the double penetration takes two hands. 

I pull the toys from his gaping, worn out asshole, and set them aside. He literally whines and begs for me to put them back, but instead I get up and slide off my underwear before resuming my position and lubing up my biggest dildo. It looks like a realistic penis, complete with veins, nine inches long and seriously as thick as my fist. Vic is so stretched out and drenched in lube that I know it will go in without much of a fight.

I hold his cheeks apart, admiring his wrecked ass before I line it up.

“Fuck, Kellin, what is that?”

I don’t say anything, I just start easing it in. His ass looks like it might split in two as the tip finally fits inside of him.

“Uh, jesus christ, k-keep going,” he begs, pumping his cock. I don’t say anything because he can cum whenever he wants, I’ve had my fun.

I slowly fuck the rest of the length into him and stroke myself with the other hand. I’ve never felt so turned on in my whole life. Seeing Vic’s gorgeous ass stretching to swallow a massive cock is so erotic I’ve already almost lost it and climaxed.

“Fuck fuck, fuck, fuck... harder! Please! I’m so close!” He whines and yells.

I shove the toy roughly inside of him, stretching his red skin, and then yank it out, not stopping for a second. The lube is dripping out of him and he’s rocking back and forth desperately, arching his back to fit as much as he can.

“Fuck! Shit! Yes!” He screams. He tugs his dick and shoots jizz onto the bed, his legs shaking and filthy moans leaving his lips.

“Oh fuck,” I whimper, speeding up my hand on my member and coming hard. I practically see stars as the pleasure rushes through my veins, all of the erotic build up to this moment making my orgasm more intense than usual.

Eventually my hand slows down and the euphoria is no longer clouding my brain.

I pull the dildo from Vic and he collapses, rolling onto his back.

“Holy shit,” he pants.

“Yeah,” I agree.

“I’m gonna be so sore.”

“Probably. Was it worth it?”

“Yeah.”

It’s nearly midnight before we get up and begin cleaning our mess. Vic goes in to shower while I change the bedding. When he comes back out he looks tired and he’s limping a little.

“Aw, did my baby get fucked so well?” I tease, walking to him. He engulfs me in a cozy hug and chuckles.

“I was actually thinking... maybe you could top me sometime.”

I smirk into his chest.

“I would definitely be into that idea, but only sometimes. You know I need to be fucked to function.”

He laughs.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1372 words :) (I think, I’m too lazy to double check)


	23. Third Person Watching

~kellin pov~  
“No way, you would totally wimp out,” Jaime laughs.

“Um no, we sure as hell would not,” I argue.

“So what you’re telling me right now is that if we went back to your apartment, you two would fuck in front of me?”

“Jaime, that’s exactly what we’re asking you to do! Please just say yes or no,” Vic grumbles. 

“Tell me one more time why you would want that?” He asks, like we haven’t explained it fifty times by now.

“Vic and I are thinking about making some porn but we need to know if we look hot together. You’re the perfect test audience cause you won’t let it make our friendship weird.”

He seems to be thinking it over.

“Can I jerk off?”

“I guess so, at least we would know we’re good if you need to get off too,” Vic answers.

“Okay fine. I’ll watch you two get it on.”

“Cool, come on,” I say, turning to leave his apartment.

“Woah, this is happening right now?” He yells after us.

“Yeah, you said you’re free the rest of the day,” I chirp.

“Okay okay, I’m coming.”

By the time we make it back to my and Vic’s apartment the whole idea of what we’re about to do is making me really horny.

We tell Jaime to sit on the loveseat in the corner of our bedroom.

“Just pretend you’re watching porn, don’t talk and definitely don’t join,” Vic says sternly.

Jaime nods and I think I see a light blush on his cheeks.

I walk directly up to Vic and connect our lips. I love the way Vic’s lips feel against mine, soft yet forceful. His hands drop to my ass and I run my fingers through his hair. I think we’re both turned on by having a viewer so I’m not surprised when Vic licks my lips, asking for entrance. I open my mouth and suddenly we’re having a hot make out session. Our tongues are very active and my dick is beginning to feel restrained in my jeans.

I drop my hands to Vic’s belt and begin undoing it, making quick work of his pants too and tugging them down along with his boxers. I take him and begin stroking, slowly while we continue to explore each other’s mouths. 

He pulls away and kisses the tip of my nose before pushing on my shoulders. I get on my knees and he sheds the clothes that were around his legs. I strip off my shirt and he does too, leaving him completely naked and me still uncomfortably trapped in my pants.

I take him in my mouth and suck as hard as I can, swirling my tongue right under the head of his penis. He groans and grabs my hair, pushing me all the way down his length. I‘ve trained myself not to gag while deep throating which I’m pretty proud of. He lets me swallow around him and bob my head for a little while but before long he tightens his grip in my hair to hold me steady. I grab his hips and ready myself as he gently fucks my face. Tears start gathering in my eyes from lack of air but I don’t resist. He thrusts a little quicker and deeper, being rough with me and holding himself in my throat for a few seconds. I gag once around him, not being able to control myself any longer and he pulls out of my mouth.

“You’re such a good boy,” he praises me. I smile and wipe the tears from my cheeks. He helps me up and lightly kisses my jaw, working down my neck.

I spare a glance at Jaime and he honestly looks like he’s enjoying this. He’s taken his dick out of his pants and is slowly stroking himself. It’s actually really sexy.

“Vic, I need you to touch me,” I whine.

He nods and I shed my jeans, leaving my panties on even if I don’t want to because they’re really cute. Vic’s eyes take in the aqua blue thong with lace that frames the top of my ass.

“Do you like them?” I tease.

“You know I do baby, get on the bed.”

I crawl onto the bed, being sure to give Jaime a nice view of my ass. I flop on my back and palm myself through the silky material of my underwear. Vic is getting lube so I look at our friend, his eyes are dark with lust and he grins when he sees me checking him out. Who knew he has such a nice dick?

Vic gets on the bed and sits in between my legs. He hoists my thighs up slightly and bends over, moving my thong aside to eat me out. His tongue is quick and slippery, licking all the best places inside of me.

“Oh shit, oh Viccy, yes! Mmmmm yes,” I moan. I’ve never been gifted at being quiet during sex even if I need to, which I don’t right now. 

His hot breath bathes me and his tongue is shoved as far into me as he can manage. I feel some saliva slip from me and it makes me shiver. He fucks his tongue in and out of me, making me squirm and moan under him. Precum is escaping my tip and making a mess of the pretty lace I’m wearing so I thread my fingers through Vic’s hair and gently pull him back. 

He straightens up and finds the lube that he brought, covering a couple of his fingers. Since I’m pretty much prepped from his tongue he makes quick work of removing my panties and stretching me out. He scissors his fingers in my hole and eventually makes four fit, which is when I start begging for him to fuck me. 

“Oh my god, please fuck me. I need your huge cock in my ass! Please!”

He stops fisting me and covers his dick with the slippery substance as well and rolls me over onto my stomach. I put a pillow under my groin, bringing my ass up to a better angle. The pillow is softly encasing my dick and I have to work to not grind myself into it. I feel Vic’s chest against my back and his tip sliding into me.

“Ohhhhhhh, fuck,” I groan as he forces the rest of his length into me. 

At this point I’ve almost forgotten the fact that we have an audience, I just need Vic to drill me. He pulls all the way out and then shallowly thrusts in again, teasing me. He pulls out and barely lets the head go in before retreating. As much as I want to yell at him, I know that this would look insanely hot to a viewer, seeing him gape me like this.

Just when I’m getting desperate he slams into me at full force. His dick rams deep into my asshole and he grinds his hips against me. 

“Is that what you wanted?” He growls.

“Y-yes, please fuck me hard!” I beg.

He obliges, fucking me deep and pounding me into the bed which also causes friction on my aching dick. I think that he’s trying to be extra erotic for Jaime because he’s usually quiet during sex but today he’s letting groans leave his throat that I’ve only dreamt about hearing. It’s so hot to hear him curse and moan while I shriek every time he fucks me. My legs are beginning to shake and I clench fistfuls of sheets in my hands.

“Vic, please, I-I’m close,” I warn.

He pulls out and sits up, making me whine at the empty feeling that overtakes me. He lays on his back, his erect dick glistening with lube in a way that kinda makes me want to suck him again.

“If you want to cum you’re gonna have to ride me,” he says.

I hoist myself up and straddle his waist, actually pretty happy that our new position allows my boner to be free. I bend over and connect our lips, erotically making out with tongues and saliva before I back myself up. I feel his dick under me and I grind my ass down once before I reach behind me and line it up with my entrance. I plant my palms on his chest and sink down, letting him fill me up to the max.

“Oh Kells, you feel so good around me,” he groans, gripping my hips hard enough that I’ll probably have bruises.

I lift myself up and then fall back into him, engulfing him in my tight ass. I wiggle my hips around while he’s deep in me and massage him, doing a little teasing of my own.

“Jesus Christ, please move,” he pleads. Trying to lift my hips on his own.

As much as I love to have him squirming beneath me I desperately need to cum, so I bounce quickly. My ass tugs him as I raise myself and swallows him as I sit back on his groin. We’re both sweaty and panting as I fuck myself down on him, curses and filthy moans leaving our mouths.

I shift my weight so that I can stroke my dick while I continue to fuck myself and I accidentally ran him directly into my prostate.

“Ah! Fuck!” I shriek.

Vic grins and grabs my hips thrusting himself into that spot as fast and hard as he can while my hand flies over my dick. I rub my thumb over my tip right as Vic drills into me and I know that I have to give in. My orgasm rocks through my body and cum sprays wildly all over my boyfriend while pure pleasure shoots through my veins. I moan and bounce and stroke myself as well as I can while the overwhelming bliss takes over my body.

Vic fucks me until I’m satisfied and then he throws me onto the bed, rolls me on my back, and kneels right by my face. 

“Cum on me,” I purr, opening my mouth and sticking my tongue out towards the tip of his cock.

He throws his head back as he pumps himself, releasing his sticky cum all over my face and hair. He milks it out of himself and I scoot forward, taking him in my mouth and sucking him clean while he comes down from his climax.

When he’s done he sprawls on the bed next to me, both of us panting and exhausted.

“Am I allowed to talk?” Jaime asks, kinda scaring me.

“Sure,” I croak, my voice tired from all the screaming.

“You should definitely make porn.”

I can’t help the giggles that escape from my mouth. Vic laughs a little too.

“It was good?” Vic asks.

“Um, yeah. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he admits.

I sit up and sure enough his shirt is covered in strings of sperm but I’m a little disappointed that he’s already put his dick away.

“Thanks... Hey, Vic and I would have to talk about it, but would you ever want to...like... join?”

His eyes go wide and he nods.

“Yeah, I think I could get into that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1876 words :)


	24. Comfort Sex

~vic pov~  
I get home from work expecting to find an empty apartment but instead I see Kellin laying on the couch. The tv is on, quietly playing a rerun of some show I’ve never seen.

For a second I wonder if my boyfriend is sick and taking a nap b when I go into the living room I see that he’s awake.

“Hey baby,” I say quietly, sitting cross legged on the floor next to the couch.

“Hi,” He whispers, barely looking at me.

“Didn’t feel like working?”

“No, I called in sick. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Cause nothing is really wrong,” he frowns, looking sad and frustrated. “I’m just- it’s just my brain.”

“Hey, Kells, look at me.” I whisper. His eyes shift to my face and it breaks my heart to see them full of tears. “It’s okay to be depressed. It’s absolutely okay to take some time off so you can feel better, okay? Don’t feel sorry.”

He nods and I lean forward to press a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Can we get in bed?” He asks.

“Of course.”

I help him up and we go to our bedroom, stripping down to our underwear and snuggling under the covers. Kellin immediately clings to me, wrapping his arms around my torso and tangling his legs with mine. His thigh accidentally rubs against my crotch and I make a small noise, shifting it away.

“Sorry,” he squeaks.

“It’s okay, come here.”

I put my hand on the side of his face and pull him toward me. I kiss his nose and all over his cheeks before connecting our lips. I love kissing Kellin more than anything in the world. I love how he grabs my hair when he gets passionate and I love how he’s always quick to open his mouth and let me french kiss him. Tonight is no exception. He rocks his body forward and tugs my curls, making me moan into his mouth which seems to snap him from his lust filled daze. He breaks our kiss and rolls away from me, laying on his back. He slides his hand down my arm and laces our fingers together.

“I really want to...but I’m so fucking tired. Maybe in the morning,” he sighs.

I’m about to agree with him when I have a different idea.

“Or you could just let me take care of you?”

He smiles and nods a little shyly.

I kiss him and then move down his body, disappearing under the covers. I slip his boxers off to reveal his beautiful, erect dick and take it in my hand. I stroke him, enjoying how he feels, pulsing in my grip. I lean over and kitten lick the head, making him squirm before I suck him into my mouth. I don’t tease him or go to fast, I just keep a nice pace and suck him off thoroughly.

“Mmm, y-yeah. Ohhh,” he moans above me, which definitely motivates me.

When I taste some precum oozing from his tip I pop off and trail kisses all over him before I crawl back up to his face. We make out gently and I play with his nipples while he drapes his arms around my neck. 

“I’ll be right back,” I murmur, leaving him sprawled out on the bed.

I go to the bathroom and open a drawer under the sink, retrieving a condom and some lube. We don’t always use condoms but I don’t want make him need a shower before he can sleep tonight.

I return to my boyfriend, happy to see him smile at me. I lay on the bed next to him and coat my fingers in lube, being generous, then I stroke his cock with one hand and prep myself with the other. I massage my hole before slipping in one finger and gently pressing it into me.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Stretching myself.”

“But why? You can fuck me if you want.”

“But I said I’m taking care of you, don’t worry about it baby.”

It’s true that I’m almost always a top, but tonight I don’t want Kellin to have any discomfort.

When I successfully fit three fingers inside of myself I decide that I’m ready. I roll the condom over Kellin’s dick which is probably aching by now, and I pour some lube over him. I get up and straddle Kellin’s waist, grinning when I see the lust in his eyes. I scoot my ass down until I’m lined up with his cock and then I hold it and push him into me.

“O-oh my god,” he whimpers, grabbing my hips.

I slowly sink down, probably driving Kellin crazy will how slow the process is, but I’m trying to ignore the pinching I feel from his member. The few times that I’ve bottomed I’m always surprised by how big Kellin is.

My ass is finally resting on his groin and he’s breathing heavily.

“Does it feel good?” I ask, wiggling my hips to test if I can move.

“So good.”

I lift my ass up and then lower it down again, feeling him fill me up and hit all kinds of amazing places inside of me. I lean down and connect our lips in a lazy kiss while I speed up my hips, grinding him in and out of me. Feeling his chest pressed against mine, our sweat mingling and our hearts pounding against each other, it all makes this so much sweeter than usual. There’s no cursing or slutty moans, just two people, comforting each other and feeling good.

“Can you please move faster? I’m close,” Kellin murmurs into my mouth. I nod and straighten up, placing my hands on his chest and quickly bouncing. He ghosts past my prostate, not quite hitting it, but still stimulating it enough that I feel nice. I lift myself up and fall roughly down onto him once, twice, and on the third time he moans, holding my hips firmly onto him as he bucks up and climaxes.

“Mmmm, ohhh, yes,” he whines, thrusting into me a couple times as he rides out his high, shooting his cum into the condom.

I feel him softening inside of me so I roll off of him and onto my back, quickly jerking myself off and shoving a couple fingers in my ass again. It only take a couple minutes before I release my cum all over my stomach, groaning a little as the pleasure washes over me. I stroke myself, being sure to enjoy every second of my orgasm before stopping. I’m suddenly exhausted but I’m gonna have to do something about the mess I just made on my torso.

“Thank you so much Viccy, that was really nice,” Kellin says sincerely. He presses a kiss to my shoulder before he takes care of the condom and snuggles back under the blankets.

“Anything for you hon. I’m gonna go shower.”

“Be fast, I wanna cuddle,” he mutters, sounding like he’s already falling asleep.

I smile as I press a kiss to his forehead. I really would do anything to make this boy feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1198 words :)


	25. Actually Caught

~kellin pov~  
“Wait, stop, are you sure? I thought you said Mike could get home anytime?” I pant as my boyfriend sucks a hickey onto my neck.

“Yeah, but he’ll probably be awhile longer and I’m horny.”

“Okay, at least shut the door though.”

He presses a kiss onto my lips and then gets up. We have definitely fooled around when his parents are gone on vacations or when we know we have time, but this is just a normal Thursday after school. At least this way someone could hear us and know not to interrupt. It would still be mortifying though...

Vic closes the door even though it doesn’t have a lock and then starts stripping down. I sit up from the bed and take off my shirt and unbutton my jeans. I can’t take my eyes off of Vic, his skin is so beautiful and tan and his dick is huge when it springs out of his boxers.

I slip off my pants and briefs, catching my boyfriend staring at me, much like I was staring at him a second ago. 

I reach down and tug myself, my dick hardening quickly since I know what’s about to happen.

“Do you realize how god damn hot you are?” Vic asks me, crawling on top of me and ghosting his lips across mine.

“Not as hot as you,” I whisper.

He grins and smashes his lips into mine. He moves them firmly and quickly together, obviously aroused and desperate to keep this moving. I can feel his cock poking my thigh, so I take it in my hand and stroke him. He moans against my lips and grinds his groin down toward me. I bite his bottom lip and he lets me slide my tongue in. Everything feels hot and sexy and fast when we’re together. I love feeling his hands touch every bit of me and his huge dick when he’s inside my ass.

“Let me suck you,” I murmur.

He smiles against my mouth and rolls onto his back. I straddle his torso, pointing my ass directly at his face, and then lean down and suck him into my mouth. I move my tongue around and bob my head, being sure to play with his slit every once in awhile. I groan when I feel him massaging my asshole. I try to stay focused on my task but he starts pushing a finger into me that’s only slicked up with saliva. It feels kinda good, but mostly weird and uncomfortable. He feels around, looking for my prostate but he can’t manage to find it. I let some of his dick slide down my throat which causes him to buck up into my mouth. I gag and he moans, adding a second finger to my ass. It actually hurts this time.

“Ugh, no, please get lube,” I say, crawling off of him. 

“Sorry, one sec.”

He disappears into his bathroom and I admire his ass as he walks away. How did I land someone so sexy and nice and well hung?

When Vic returns I take the lube from him and coat my fingers, propping one leg on the bed and stretching myself.

“Isn’t that my job?” Vic teases as he comes up to me and kisses the side of my neck.

“Not today, you lost your chance,” I tease.

He chuckles and his hot breath bathed my neck.

Within minutes I’ve got three fingers inside of me and I accidentally jab my prostate.

“Oh-ohhhh fuck,” I moan, grabbing onto Vic to steady myself.

“Okay okay, I’m so hard I’m gonna die,” he whines.

I stop fingering myself and lay on the bed, on my stomach. I pooch my booty out and bring my knees up under me, spreading them apart.

Vic rolls on a condom and squirts a dollop of lube onto his cock.

He pulls me to the edge of the bed and wastes no time before he shoves his penis into me. I’m prepped pretty well but he’s thick and it’s still a stretch to fit him in me.

“Mmmm, keep going,” I moan beneath him.

He goes all the way to the hilt and grinds into me, hitting all sorts of good places inside me.

“Oh god, you’re so fucking tight baby,” he groans, pulling out and thrusting in. 

I’m beginning to feel good so when he pushes in I slam my ass back too, making the movement much more forceful. Before long we have a steady rhythm built up and he’s successfully found my prostate. I can’t stop the sounds leaving my lips and the room is full of the sound of our skin slapping. He hooks his arm around my chest and pulls me up so that my back is against his front. This is a different angle but he’s still fucking into my sweet spot with every movement.

“I’m so close,” I whimper, jacking myself off. I’m just seconds from my high when a voice shrieks from the doorway.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry boys!”

Vic lets go of me and I collapse on the bed.

“Was that?” I ask, more embarrassed than I’ve ever been in my entire life.

“My mom,” he confirms, hiding his face in his hands. “I should go talk to her.”

“With that?” I ask, nodding toward his fully erect dick.

“N-no, we have to be fast and so quiet.”

I nod and he comes over to me. I lay on my back and scoot to the edge of the bed. He takes my thighs and holds me still while he fucks me hard and fast. I stroke myself and I can tell that I’m still at the edge. I put one hand over my mouth and the other on my dick, wildly pumping it. Even though Vic’s mom walking in on us fucking should have been a boner kill, she’s the last thing on my mind. I’m focused on Vic’s member inside me, massaging my walls, and my fingers teasing the tip of my cock.

“I’m gonna cum,” I whine under my breath.

Two thrusts later Vic hits my prostate dead on and I shriek into my hand. The pleasure running through me is so intense that I don’t even realize I’m clenching around Vic until he stills and clenches his eyes shut. Even though he’s wearing a condom I can still feel him throbbing as he releases.

He hangs his head down and rests it on my shoulder, his breathing heavy.

“God, I can’t believe my mom walked in on us,” he groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1100 words :)


	26. Threesome

~kellin pov~  
“Oh hey Tony,” I chirp as I plop on Vic’s lap.

“Sup’ Kells?”

“You might want to pause your game, I’m gonna make out with my boyfriend here for a sec.”

Tony does as I say with a groan as I push my lips firmly against Vic’s.

“Oh come on, I was about to beat him!” He whines.

We completely ignore our whiny friend as I turn to straddle my boyfriend’s thighs. I speed up our kiss, definitely getting the point across that I’m horny. His tongue finds its way into my mouth and I moan at the feeling. I capture his tongue between my lips and gently suck it before moving against his mouth again. I roll my hips causing our dicks to rub together through our sweatpants.

“Oh my god, you guys, stop,” Tony begs.

I break our kiss and sit back.

“Do you want us to stop or do you just wish you were in on the action?” I ask sassily.

This wouldn’t be our first threesome with Tony and I am totally down for it if everyone else is in the mood.

I look at Vic and he smiles then I look back at Tony, who’s blush is enough of an answer. I leave Vic’s lap and crawl across the couch, kneeling beside Tony and kissing him. His lips are different than my boyfriend’s, softer and more gentle. Our make out session is much slower and more sweet because that’s just his personality.

Vic strips off his shirt and then sits behind me and tugs down my sweats. I’m wearing panties under them and he leaves those on, just moving the string of my thong aside before he licks my hole.

“Fuck,” I moan against Tony’s lips.

I feel down Tony’s chest and drop my hands into his lap, feeling the outline of his dick. I rub him while Vic eats me out and I let steady moans float into Tony’s mouth.

“Suck me,” Tony says, gaining confidence the more aroused he gets.

I nod and help him take his pants down. We all shift a little so I can lean down and Vic’s mouth leaves my ass, which is disappointing, but I get to work on Tony. I lick him from bottom to top and swirl my tongue messily around the head. I look up at him with big eyes, trying to look innocent, as I take him in my mouth. He groans and grinds his hips up toward me, forcing more of his cock into my mouth and throat. He’s rock hard by now as I blow him.

I had low key forgotten about my boyfriend...oops...until I feel him take off my underwear and poke something in my ass. He’s not gonna fuck me without prep, is he?

Yes he is.

He’s definitely using lube so it doesn’t hurt too much, but I can feel every single inch of his dick forcing its way into me. My hole is stretching to the max and pain is shooting up my back.

Tony shoves my mouth onto his length again, thrusting so that he’s basically fucking my face. I gag and swallow around him, making him groan, all while Vic is tearing apart my hole.

Once Vic is all the way inside me he roughly pulls out, fucking into me hard and making me shriek. I try to keep pleasuring Tony but being pounded is making it hard to concentrate.

“Do you like sucking someone else off while my big dick is in you?” Vic asks me, gripping my hips and sliding himself in and out of me at a quick pace.

“Y-yes,” I mumble around the tip of Tony’s cock. He’s spilling precum and I’m a little surprised he hasn’t made me stop.

There’s a harsh slap against my ass.

“Yes what?” Vic growls.

“Yes sir,” I whimper, letting the penis fall out of my mouth. I can’t breath while suck him off and I need to moan while Vic is fucking me like this.

“Good boy. Come here Tony, you can fuck him too.”

Tony stands up and I get on my knees, resting my arms on the back of the couch and pushing my booty towards the boys. I feel Vic slide out of me and then Tony’s thicker cock replace him. 

“Oh god, oh fuck,” I mumble, spreading my legs further to fit him.

He fucks me a couple times and then it’s back to Vic, and they keep trading me like I’m a sex toy. I love that. I love when they make me feel like an object.

Vic’s cock is longer so when he roughly slams into me he can easily reach places deep in my ass that bring me all kinds of pleasure, but Tony is way thicker so he jabs my prostate almost every time he fucks me.

My legs are shaking and no one has even touched my dick.

“Do you want to cum?” Vic asks, gliding himself into me and fucking me deep and hard.

“Yes sir, please let me,” I whimper.

“Whatever you want, slut,” he says, sounding like he doesn’t give a shit. He shifts his hips until he find my prostate and he stimulates it thoroughly, making me scream.

“Please! Harder!” 

Tony shows up next to me and puts himself in my mouth again. I don’t know if he’s just desperate for pleasure or if he’s trying to muffle my noises, maybe both. I suck him like a real whore, different fluids dripping from my plump lips and filthy sounds leaving my throat. 

Having Vic screwing me like this and sucking a beautiful dick easily causes me to shoot my load all over the couch without jerking off. Vic doesn’t slow down while I’m in the midst of my bliss and he’s still moving fast when I’m done.

I take Tony out of my mouth, a string of drool connecting us, and I pump him firmly.

“No, I’m done sir,” I whine, feeling over stimulated. My ass is tingling and sending unpleasant jolts through me.

My boyfriend pulls out and takes my arm, roughly pushing me onto my back, so I’m laying flat on the furniture.

He appears above me, scowling.

“You’ll be done when I tell you you’re done. Now get on your hands and knees and stop fucking complaining.” 

I gulp and nod, feeling my dick hardening again at the harsh words. Vic rarely degrades me like this when it’s just the two of us, but I love how he will in front of Tony because it’s even more embarrassing. 

I shakily get on all fours, displaying my wrecked ass for the boys. I feel them both get on the couch behind me and then I feel something huge trying to enter my asshole.

“Fuck!” I shriek.

It’s not something huge, it’s two dicks. They’re gonna fuck me at the same time.

“God, shut up, whore, and take it.” Tony growls, slamming himself into me. Vic makes a similar movement and I wonder if this could actually damage me since I wasn’t really stretched. The pain only lasts for a couple minutes, although I think they’re both enjoying themselves the whole time. I’m feeling good again and having them double penetrate me is one of the most erotic things we’ve ever done.

I glance over my shoulder and catch the two making out as they simultaneously destroy me.

“Shit, I’m so close,” Tony curses. He speeds up and soon enough he pulls out, shooting warm strings of sperm onto my back.

I feel emptier and loose without Tony in me, but there’s still something fucking me. I can feel another orgasm building quickly and somehow I think it’s gonna be even more intense than the first.

“I’m gonna cum sir.”

“Touch yourself,” he demands.

I reach down, stroking myself quickly and moaning. 

Vic follows Tony’s lead and pulls out of me, decorating my back with his jizz as he lets out a deep groan. The feeling of all their liquid on my skin is hot and dirty, causing me to cum hard. I basically see stars as the pleasure overtakes me. My legs shake and I leave an impressive mess on the cushion below me. I milk out ever drop until I’m satisfied and then turn over, flopping onto my back. Tony is sitting at the end of the couch, his forehead slick with sweat and his eyes twinkling with mischief. Vic is laying on the floor, his arm draped over his eyes and his dick still out. God these boys are sexy.

“You were a good boy,” Vic praises me.

“Thank you sir,” I croak. My breathing still heavy and my voice fucked up from so much screaming and moaning.

“You should really teach him to deep throat better, he wouldn’t have a gag reflex anymore if he was mine,” Tony says nonchalantly.

“Yeah we should work on that,” Vic says. “Wanna come over again tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1501 words :)


	27. Filming Themselves

~Vic pov~  
“Did you start it?” I whisper to Vic.

“Yeah, we’re rolling. Hey guys!” He says toward the camera.

People steadily join our livestream and I just play on my phone for a few minutes. We’re already getting comments about how hot we are and people asking when we’re gonna fuck.

I’m lounging in my panties and thigh high socks, and Vic is in a t-shirt and boxers. Someone asks if I’m a boy or a girl and our fans tear them apart, even though I do look a little androgynous.

“Okay, we’re gonna go ahead and start, um, if this is your first time watching then we’re just gonna fool around and maybe fuck. Make sure and leave a lot of likes and shit.” Vic says.

We move the camera so that it is pointing at our bed and then we stand in front of it. We use a nice quality camera that syncs to our computer so that we don’t have to use the video cam.

“How are you feeling baby?” Vic asks, hooking an arm around my waist and pulling me close. Our face are inches from each other and I can feel his warm breath on my lips.

“I’m feeling...kinky.” 

“Do you want blindfolded or tied up?”

“I wan you to tie me up and play with me.”

Vic basically growls when these words leave my mouth and he pushes his lips against mine. I here the little “ding” that alerts us when someone likes our stream. 

Our kiss is light and gentle at first but it’s quickly growing hungrier. My dick is stirring just from knowing what we’re about to do. I love being tied up but doing it on camera is even hotter.

Vic’s tongue is wandering around my mouth and I move mine against it, pulling a small moan from him. We turn so that my ass is pointing toward the camera and Vic spanks me once before roughly squeezing my cheeks. My panties are cheeky so my there’s not much fabric covering my skin and I’m sure everyone can see a mark from where Vic hit me.

“I love it when you’re rough with me daddy,” I purr, trying to rile him up.

“Oh yeah?”

I nod and he steps away from me.

“Get on the bed.”

I do as he says and lay down on the comfy mattress, being sure to stay where the camera can see me as I slide off my panties, being left in only my socks. Multiple people like that and Vic is laughing when he comes back over from our closet.

“I love that everyone likes my boyfriend as much as I do,” he chuckles.

I grin because I think I’m attractive and it feels good when people confirm it. You need boosts of confidence like that when you’re basically a porn star.

Vic takes my hands and snaps handcuffs over my wrists, stringing them through the bars of of our headboard so that I’m attached to it. He goes back to the closet and returns with a spreader. He attaches cuffs at the end of the bar to my sock covered ankles, making it impossible for my to close my legs.

“Ready for daddy to play with you?”

“Yes please.”

He nods and picks up a vibrator that he must have brought with him. He goes to the dresser and retrieves a bottle of lube, slicking up the toy before he holds my legs up using the bar and forcing it into my tight ass. It’s not a big vibrator but I haven’t been stretched at all. My dick is painfully hard already and I can’t stop the whimper that slips from my mouth.

The computer is blowing up with likes and comments because everyone loves seeing my ass get wrecked.

Finally the toy slips past my ring of muscles and comfortably sits inside of me. Vic lets my legs down and shows me the small remote that controls the vibrations. It has ten different settings and he puts in on five, which is very fucking intense. I shriek and he laughs, lowering it to three which feels really good.

“You stay here and I’m gonna read some comments, okay?”

“O-okay.”

When he gets off the bed I notice that he has a tent in his boxers. It must need some attention cause he slides his underwear off and grips his dick in his hand, firmly tugging it as he sits at the desk and begins sifting through comments.

I shift my hips and accidentally grind the vibrator into my prostate.

“Mmmmmm fuck!” I whine.

“Everyone loves seeing you tied up and moaning,” Vic reports.

I don’t reply because I’m occupied by the wonderful and annoying feeling humming through my body. I love the sensation of vibrations inside me, hitting all sorts of nice spots and working me towards my orgasm, but I desperately need my cock touched. I’m hard and the skin around the head of my dick is red with all the pent up pressure.

“Someone says that I should put a gag on you, what do you think?”

“N-no, please daddy, I don’t like that.”

“Fine fine, just because you asked nicely.”

I let out a sinful moan and Vic returns to the bed, crawling in between my legs.

“Are you getting all wound up and frustrated?” He taunts me.

I nod my head vigorously, my arms getting tired and my dick leaking like a fountain.

There’s a sharp sting on my thigh as I hear the slap ring out.

“Answer me bitch.”

“Yes daddy, I’m so hard and I need to cum.”

“Oh you need to cum? Huh?”

“Yes! Please!” I beg. The likes on the computer are coming in steadily.

“Okay, whatever you want baby.”

I know that this is wrong and that more than likely Vic is only gonna let me cum so that he can torture me in some other way, but I’m desperate.

He bends down and takes my cock in his mouth and it’s the most wonderful feeling I’ve ever experienced. He’s warm and he sucks me hard with the clear intent of getting me off. He licks my slit and messily sinks back down, taking my whole length in his mouth.

“Fuck! Daddy! Fuck!” I scream, bucking my hips and shooting my cum down his throat. My cock is pulsing and my thighs are shaking, getting uncomfortable from being forced apart but also from my orgasm. The pleasure is still tingling through me as Vic removes the toy from my hole and sits up, giving me a stern look.

“What’s the number one rule in the bedroom?”

I think about it for a minute before the answer comes to me.

“Daddy always cums first,” I whisper.

“What was that?”

“Daddy always cums first,” I say louder.

“That’s right, and who just came?”

“Me.”

“Are you daddy?”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so. Time for your punishment.”

He strolls over to the dresser and slides open a drawer, moving things around until he finds what he’s look for. He turns and shows me what he chose, a chastity cage.

“N-no, I don’t want that daddy! It hurts!”

Our computer is blowing up with love for all of this kinky shit, so I keep up the act. The chastity cage isn’t my favorite because it can get very uncomfortable, but obviously I’m fine with it or else we wouldn’t own one.

“Stop whining and maybe I’ll take it off of you after I cum.”

“No! Daddy no!” I shriek as he holds my hips still on the bed. He takes my flaccid penis and gently inserts it into the cage, making sure everything is adjusted right before locking it and tossing the key aside.

“You’re being a bad boy and bad boys get punished. Stop whining like a little bitch.”

I quiet down and he unlocks my wrists, taking the cuffs off of me.

“Now get on your knees and suck me off like the good little whore you are.”

He stands up and I slip off the bed, kneeling in front of him. My legs are still trapped open so I have to kneel with my legs awkwardly apart, but I make it work. I know better than to tease him so I take his dick and pump it a couple times before putting it in my mouth and sucking. I let my saliva drench him as I lick his length and let it slide down my throat. He’s way bigger than average so a couple inches have to go down my throat when I suck his whole dick. I’m like a pro, not needing to gag at all, but I know that if he wants me to suck him for a long time that I will eventually sputter and choke. That’s the goal sometimes.

I make all sorts of messy slurping sounds, popping off and stroking him sometimes and rolling his balls in my fingers.

“You’re such a good boy, let me fuck your face.” He orders.

I nod and he grabs my hair, twisting it around his fist and stepping closer to me, shoving his cock into my mouth. He forces it as far in as possible and then begins thrusting. I breathe through my nose as well as I can but eventually my eyes are tearing up. The tears flow down my cheeks as he fucks my throat again, finally causing me to gag. He holds my nose to his groin and I’m crying now, unable to handle the abuse my gag reflex is taking. I grab his hip and squeeze it twice, letting him know that I’m uncomfortable. It’s like a safe word that I can use when I’m unable to talk. 

He immediately pulls away and lifts me to the edge of the bed.

“You okay?” He asks quietly. I wipe my eyes and nose, sniffling a little as I nod.

He kisses me sweetly. I return the kiss and whimper a little at my cramped penis. Yes, blowing Vic completely turned me on again but I’m unable to get hard which is extremely frustrating.

“Get on your tummy, daddy is gonna fuck you.”

I manage to turn over, my legs obviously parted and my ass poking up for him.

He lubes up his erection and positions himself behind me. The camera is looking at the side of our bodies so that everyone can watch Vic’s penis move in and out of me. 

Vic is definitely going a bit gentler on me, but that doesn’t mean much. He doesn’t choke me or spank me, but he rams his dick into me so hard I scream.

“Shut the fuck up!” He demands, pulling out and fucking me again just as hard. I have to bite my arm to keep quiet as he drills my abused hole. If I wasn’t wearing this stupid cage then I would have a raging boner and I would stroke it hard and fast till I came again, but that’s not gonna happen right now. I whimper and moan, only letting small noises escape.

“You’re such a good boy, I love fucking your tiny little asshole. Do you love it when daddy fucks you like this? So hard and fast?”

“Yes daddy,” I whine, releasing my teeth from my flesh.

He manages to hit my prostate and I can feel a climax bubbling up inside me. I’m gonna be in so much trouble if I cum again before Vic.

“D-daddy, you’re so big! You’re stretching me open so well!” I say, grinding my ass back against him as well as I can.

“Yeah? Does baby boy want my cum?”

“Please! Daddy I want you to fill me up like a little slut!”

“Oh you want it inside you? You’re such a filthy fucking whore.”

I moan like a porn star and before I know it I feel him slam into me and still, his hot sperm plastering my insides.

“Fuck, yes. Mmmm, such a good little slut,” he praises me.

All of my pleasure has hit its peak and I feel the cum oozing from my soft dick. I whine and whimper has Vic rocks in and out of me and eventually pulls out.

“Okay, now you can cum,” he says.

He searches the floor and finds the small key, turning me over and easing the cage off my cock. White liquid spills from it and he smirks at me. I feel my face heat up, blush covering my cheeks.

“You’re such a horny boy you couldn’t even wait, huh?”

I shake my head and feel a slap on my thigh.

“No daddy.”

“Why don’t you show everyone my cum dripping from your ass before we turn off the camera?”

He frees my ankles from their restraints and I move to the end of the bed, positioning my bum so that the camera can see it and I push Vic’s cum out. 

“Good boy.”

He crosses the room and shuts of the camera.

“That was fun,” he chirps.

I’m still breathing heavily and I’m sure my cheeks are red.

“Yeah, it was was,” I agree.

“Are you okay, honey?”

“Yeah, I’m just so tired.”

“Let’s cuddle and take a nap, we can worry about cleaning up once you’ve rested.”

“That sounds great.”

We lay together and I curl into his side, both of us still damp from sweat but I don’t care. As my eyes drift shut I hear Vic whisper.

“Such a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2263 words :)


	28. Fingering

~vic pov~  
“Babe, what are we doing, shouldn’t we get to class?” I ask my boyfriend.

He pulls me into a bathroom and inside the biggest stall, locking the door.

“Vic, I’m literally so horny I think my dick is about to explode. I need you to fuck me or something,” he whispers quickly.

Blush covers my face at his filthy words.

“I’m not gonna fuck you at school, but I’ll help you out,” I say quietly, pushing him up against the wall.

He smiles right before our lips connect. We move hungrily against each other, our mouths seeming like they were meant to fit together and our hands roaming each other’s bodies. I tease my tongue into his mouth and he emits a small moan.

I don’t really want to get off at school, so I end our make out session before I get too turned on. When I pull away from Kellin’s lips he whines, but I quickly begin undoing the button and zipper on his jeans which shuts him right up. I push his pants and boxers around his thighs, leaving him exposed to the chilly air. 

He wasn’t kidding about how horny he is, his dick is completely erect and already shiny on the tip with precum.

“How the hell did you get this hard during math class?” I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I was sitting behind you...”

I roll my eyes and take his cock in my hand, stroking him quickly. He’s instantly a moaning and squirming mess as I jerk him off. I know that we should be quick and get to class a soon as possible, but this is so hot that I throw that thought out the window.

I let go of Kellin and turn him around, making him bend over and put his hands flat on the wall. I suck on one of my fingers and massage his asshole, making him push his ass out towards me. 

“Does it feel good?” I ask, teasing him.

“Fuck, you know it does Vic, just put it in already.”

I chuckle at my horny boyfriend and slide the finger inside of him. He’s so warm and tight that I actually wish I had agreed to fuck him. I keep pressing until my knuckles come in contact with his bum and then I pull it out, doing the same thing with another digit. Kellin slowly strokes himself, letting little whimpers and gasps fall from his mouth.

Once I’ve fit two fingers inside of him I finger him at a steady pace, feeling around for his sweet spot. I’m always worried I won’t be able to find it, but I usually do. I curl my fingers and fuck them into him a little rougher.

“Ah!” He shrieks, slapping a hand over his mouth.

Found it.

I repeatedly jab the spot and Kellin starts shaking. I know how loud he likes to be so I’m pretty impressed with how quiet he’s keeping himself. His hand is flying over his dick, squeezing and twisting himself in all the right places. 

Leaving my fingers inside of him I turn him around, which makes my job a little more difficult, but I manage. I get on my knees and take his cock in my mouth, sucking him off. He’s oozing clear liquid and literally throbbing, he’s gonna lose it any second.

“Oh, ohhhh, oh Vic, I-I’m gonna- mmmmm,” he stutters, thrusting his hips toward my face.

His cum shoots into my mouth as I continue to rub his prostate, milking him. I suck him and finger him while he rides out his high, only stopping and pulling away when I’m sure he’s done. I clean him up with my tongue, making eye contact while I do so.

“Fuck, thank you so much baby,” Kellin groans when I stand up. He does up his pants before pressing a kiss to my lips.

“Anytime,” I grin.

“Your turn?” He asks, feeling the front of my jeans. I would love to say that I stayed calm, but I definitely didn’t. He traces the outline of my boner and smiles.

“Sure,” I mumble as he sinks to his knees. 

Before I know it his lips are wrapped around me and he’s sucking with such gusto that I know I’m not gonna last long. He bobs his head up and down quickly, giving me an amazing amount of friction. His tongue digs into my slit once or twice when he reaches the tip, and he even deep throats me. 

“Ah, oh fuck,” I groan, lacing my fingers through his hair and making him do that again.

“I’m so close Kell.”

He speeds up and sucks extra hard on the sensitive head.

I moan as quietly as I can manage and shoot my load down his throat. He keeps sucking me and tugging my base with his hand until I’m over sensitive.

“Come here,” I murmur, pulling him up and passionately kissing him.

He pulls away after a minute and kisses the end of my nose.

“We’ve gotta get to class.”

I chuckle.

“God, I would rather go home and take a nap.”

“We can nap after school, we already skipped one period for our own pleasure.” He reminds me.

Saying it like that makes me blush.

“Okay, but I’m holding you to that, after school we’re gonna cuddle and nap.”

“I’m definitely not gonna argue that plan.” He giggles.

I smile at him, wondering how I landed such a perfect boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 919 words :)


	29. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: usual warning, this is ddlb. If that’s not your thing then just skip it and wait for the last story of this book tomorrow~

~Vic pov~  
“Kellin?”

My boyfriend is on the floor coloring while I watch a show. My show has a sex scene right now and I’m pretty sure Kellin is watching.

“Hmmm Daddy?”

“Are you watching the tv?”

“No, you said I can’t.”

“That’s right baby, keep your eyes on your coloring.”

He doesn’t reply but seems to focus on his book again.

I’m a bit turned on from the scene so I decide to tease Kellin. I take the remote and pull up a porn movie that I downloaded. It starts and two guys are just talking. My boyfriend doesn’t seem to notice that anything’s changed even when the men start making out. He hums to himself and digs through his box of crayons for a different color.

My dick is completely hard and begging for attention as I watch the bottom get on his knees, preparing to suck off the top. When he starts giving a sloppy blowjob with the hottest noises I see Kellin peek at the screen. His eyes become glued to the movie and he drops his crayon.

He turns and looks at my quickly and I pretend to not see him, then he turns back to the movie. He watches for awhile before I see his right hand slide to the front of his booty shorts. I can’t see his crotch but I’m pretty sure he’s rubbing it.

“Kellin?”

He jumps a foot and looks at me guiltily.

“Yes daddy?

“Are you watching the tv?”

He nods shyly.

“Is my baby hard?”

He nods again, touching himself like he just can’t help it.

“Why don’t you go to the bedroom and choose a few toys to play with and then lay on the bed and wait for me?”

“Okay daddy.”

He disappears out the doorway and I get up, picking up his book and colors and shutting the porn off. Truth be told, fooling around with Kellin is way better than any porno.

When I finally wander into the bedroom Kellin is laying on the bed, palming himself, with three toys laying beside him.

“Don’t touch yourself,” I order, stripping off my shirt before I join him on the bed.

“Sorry.”

Crawl on top of him and take his shirt off, an oversized t-shirt of mine that he stole. Then I slide his shorts down along with his boy short panties.

“Don’t touch your dick until daddy says it’s okay.”

“Okay.”

I take a pillow and put in under his hips, propping him so that his hole is on display for me.

“You get two of these toys and daddy gets one, which do you want to start with?”

He pokes one and I raise my eyebrows at him.

“Are you sure?”

He blushes and nods.

“Okay, but you’re gonna have to be stretched first, are you gonna do it?”

He shakes his head.

“I want daddy to finger me,” he pouts.

It would be really hot to see him stretch himself.

“Nope, either you do it or we aren’t gonna play.”

He rolls his eyes like the sassy little shit he is. He holds out his hand and I give him the lube which he coats his fingers in before he reaches down and unceremoniously sticks one up his ass. Just one knuckle disappears before he pulls it out and does it again, slowing working more inside. By the time one full finger is eased into him his eyes are full of lust. He spreads his ass open more by adding another finger. This one is a faster process and it isn’t long at all before he’s scissoring them and curling them around, moaning and wiggling his hips.

“Okay, that’s enough,” I decide, pulling his hand away from himself.

He whines but I ignore it. I pick up the first toy he chose, anal beads, and drench them in lube. They’re ten inches long if you put them all the way inside of you, which I definitely plan on doing to Kellin.

“Ready?” I ask.

“Yes daddy.”

I smile at him and start pushing the first in. Obviously it’s the smallest and he’s pretty stretched out, so I have no trouble fitting it. The second, third, and four, are similar, sliding in and not getting much of a reaction from the boy. When I force the fifth in he moans a little, almost going to touch his dick before he remembers that’s not allowed. 

The sixth bead is pretty big and it gives me some resistance.

“D-daddy, it hurts,” he whines.

“I know, but we’re going to get them all inside you today. Just remember how good it feels when we take them out.”

He nods, sweat forming on his hairline and chest.

I work the sixth and seventh into him, just down to the three biggest. I notice that Kellin is clenching his muscles too much for me to fit them.

“Kells, baby boy, you’ve gotta relax. Just focus on how good it feels when they’re so deep in you. They’re gonna reach places that I can’t.”

He doesn’t say anything, but noticeably relaxes his muscles. I’m quick about getting number eight in, causing my boyfriend to let out a yelp. The ninth bead is really big and it looks like it stretches him a lot as it goes in. He’s biting his lip and tears are welling in his eyes.

“Just one more and then I’ll take them out. It’s gonna feel so good baby,” I soothe him.

“Okay, just do it.”

I add some more lube and push the biggest bead into him. To my surprise he moans slightly.

“Daddy they’re so deep.”

I smile because I’m glad he’s not in pain. I get up and lean over him, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Ready for me to pull them out?”

He nods eagerly.

“Okay,” I agree.

I take the small ring that’s resting outside his entrance and give it a tug. The beads are nestled snuggly inside of him so I have to pull harder to make the first one come out. When it clears his anus and pops out he moans.

“Ohhh, yes daddy.”

“Feel good?”

He nods.

I pull the next one out and enjoy watching it stretch my boyfriend wide open. He moans again at the feeling of release. I steadily pop them out of him until the last three glide out, his hole being too stretched to hold them in.

Kellin is panting and his dick honestly looks pretty painful. The head is tinted a deep pink with pent up pressure and a little stream of liquid is seeping out. I had kinda forgotten that I told him not to jerk off, so I lean forward and lick all the precum, causing him to gasp and buck his hips up. I suck him into my mouth and blow him for a couple minutes, careful not to tip him over the edge quite yet. I move my tongue up and down his length and deep throat him a couple times just to hear the noises it causes him to make.

When his legs begin to shake I stop, sitting up.

“What toy is next for you?”

“Um, that one,” he says, pointing at his favorite prostate massager.

“Whatever you say,” I say with a grin.

I know that this is quickly going to push him over the edge, and that’s okay because I’m getting pretty desperate for an orgasm too.

I lube up the dildo and ease it into his asshole.

“Ready to turn it on?” I ask him.

“N-no daddy, it’s in the wrong spot.”

“Oh, do you want to move it around?”

He nods and reaches down, shifting the toy until a small squeak leaves his lips.

“Okay,” he says.

I guess he got it positioned directly against his prostate which means he’s about to cum hard and fast. I turn the toy onto the lowest setting and Kellin moans loud.

“Oh, oh my god, mmmmmm.”

I put it on the second setting and his hips jump, a shriek leaving his throat. I reach forward and grab his cock, stroking him firmly.

“I-oh daddy, I-I’m gonna cum,” he warns. 

I turn the massager onto the third and highest setting, even being able to hear the buzzing coming from inside him. I pump him faster and he moans loudly, spraying drops of cum across his stomach. His legs shake and he whines underneath me as he works through his orgasm. It’s always so hot to watch his eyes close and his mouth drop open. His hips are grinding into the bed, pushing the toy harder against his sweet spot.

His torso is covered in little specks of cum, a couple reaching his chest and little dribbles landing on my hand. I think it’s so cute that he never cums much, just little beads.

When he’s done he pushes my hand away from his penis and I turn off the vibrations.

“Take it out daddy, I’m all done,” he says, out of breath.

I ease the toy out of him and he whines. His hole gapes open and some lube slips out. The sight is so filthy and hot that I know I need to cum.

“Is it daddy’s turn?” I ask.

He smiles and nods. I grab his hands and lift him up and then he playfully pushes me down onto the spot he just vacated.

He goes to work coating lube on the cock ring her chose for me and then looks at my dick.

“Go ahead,” I say, urging him on.

His face coats in a blush as he holds my boner and pushes the ring as far up the shaft as he can. Since I’m so hard it will only go up a little more than halfway.

He looks at me and smiles as he presses the small button on the ring, vibrations shooting up my sensitive member.

“Oh fuck! Oh my god yes baby,” I whimper.

He scoots up in between my legs and bends over sucking my length all the way up to the vibrator. His tongue is slick and fast, moving all over me, and he sucks me hard. He pays extra attention to the ridge under my head and my slit, digging his tongue in. The toy is simultaneously trying to make me orgasm and holding my sperm in my balls, I’m not sure I can cum with it on.

He tilts his head different ways, pleasuring me at a few angles. His saliva drips down my length, causing all sorts of hot sounds as he sucks me.

“K-Kellin, please honey,” I moan, his big blue eyes looking up at me. “P-please take it off, I need to cum,” I beg.

He pops off my length and tugs the ring off, immediately letting my cum travel up my dick. I start releasing thick strings and he puts me back in his mouth, sucking and milking me through my climax. The ring made me cum harder than I have in awhile and it seems to last forever as Kellin works wonders on my shaft.

My body is ringing with bliss and I feel sexy as he pleasures me. I shoot an impossible amount of cum before he finally sits up. He swallows all the jizz that ended up in his mouth, which had to be quite a bit.

“You’re such a good boy,” I say, praising him.

“Thank you daddy.”

“Did you have fun?”

He nods with rosy red cheeks, my sperm still leaving his lips shiny.

“Daddy I’m all sticky,” he complains, motioning toward his cum that’s drying on his stomach.

“Let’s go take a bath,” I offer, hoisting myself up.

“Can I have bubbles?”

“Of course.”

“And will daddy come in with me?”

I raise an eyebrow at him.

“You want bubbles and daddy?”

He nods shyly, not making eye contact with me.

“Sure,” I answer. 

He smiles brightly and I’m happy I agreed. All I ever want is to make my baby boy happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015 words :)


	30. Food

~kellin pov~  
“Good morning baby, happy anniversary,” I hear my husband coo.

I feel his lips on the back of my neck and his legs tangled with mine.

“Morning,” I croak, my voice still rough with sleep.

I roll onto my back and rub my tired eyes, yawing and stretching out my legs. When I feel a little perkier I roll onto my side so that I’m face to face with my gorgeous husband.

“Can you believe two years ago was our wedding day?” I ask.

“In some ways it feels like forever ago and in other ways it feels like we’ve only been married a week.”

“Yeah.”

I just look at him for a minute, enjoying his beautiful eyes and the fact that he’s mine.

“I’m starving,” he says eventually.

“So... no morning sex for me?”

“I never said that, I just need food first,” he laughs.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure that once you get out of bed then it’s not considered morning sex anymore.”

“That can’t possibly be true. If it’s before noon then it’s still morning.”

“Okay mister technical,” I tease him.

He playfully rolls his eyes and we get out of bed. Yeah, I’m horny but I have a feeling I can still get what I want this morning.

After going to the bathroom and brushing our teeth we go out to the kitchen. One thing I love about Vic is that he rarely wears any clothes in the morning which leads to him making our breakfast completely nude. It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.

“I bought fancy stuff to go on pancakes,” I chirp, pointing to the fridge.

He crosses the small room and opens the door, gathering up the items. I chose strawberries, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream.

“This is gonna be so good,” he says, smiling.

He makes us breakfast and I mostly bother him. I stand behind him and rest my chin on his shoulder, I sit on the counter and steal bites of strawberries while he’s cutting them, and I even slide in between him and the counter, rubbing up against his entire front just to kiss him on the lips.

Eventually we’re done eating, both of us sitting at the table finishing our coffee.

“That was really good,” I say.

“Yeah it was, I’m pretty sure whipped cream makes everything better.”

Those words give me an idea but I keep it to myself as we get up to go do the dishes. While he’s standing at the sink and I’m supposedly drying the dishes, I sneak up behind him and push my front to his back. I’m only wearing an oversized t-shirt with nothing underneath and he’s still nude, so we can both feel everything.

I connect my lips with his neck and gently suck, forming a small hickey on his sensitive skin.

“I take it you’re still horny?” He teases.

“Mmm, very,” I purr as I move to another spot. I rest my hands on his hips and rub them, working around his front till I’m almost touching his dick.

“Dishes can wait,” he breathes, turning around and smashing our lips together. 

I dominate the kiss, holding him back against the counter and quickly moving my mouth against his. I grind my hips forward, causing all kinds of friction which makes him moan. I take advantage and slide my tongue past his lips. He tastes sweet and fruity and his lips are so soft that they drive me crazy.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here,” I mumble against his mouth.

He nods quickly. 

I clear a few things off our kitchen island and hoist Vic onto it. He lays down, his semi erect cock resting on his lower stomach.

Remembering what he said about whipped cream, I go to the table and grab it, coming back with the bottle.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“You said whipped cream makes everything better,” I explain.

I move his legs up so that his heels are on the counter top and his ass is on display for me. I shake up the bottle of cream and position it on his ass cheek. I make a line from his fleshy ass directly to his hole on both sides, then I trail some around his dick.

“One minute,” I say, coming up with another idea.

I get the chocolate sauce and drizzle it on his stomach and chest. He’s smiling at me as I lean down and lick some of it off his bum. I clean him in small kitten licks, working toward his hole.

“Mmm, yes, Kells,” he moans. 

When I finally reach his asshole I flatten my tongue and give it a wide lick. He grinds down against me and I continue licking him and poking my tongue into him. I suck on a couple of my fingers and prep him, scissoring and fingering him. We’ve never done something as erotic as food play before and my dick is aching.

I lick up and around his cock, never actually touching it, just to be a tease.

“P-please, Kells,” he whines, lacing his fingers in my hair and trying to control my actions. I should just be nice and suck him, but he’s gonna cum in a minute if I do that.

I move up his stomach, lapping up the chocolate and keeping eye contact with him. I suck on his nipples and leave more marks along his collar bone.

“Okay, okay, your turn,” he says finally, sitting up.

“What?” I laugh.

“You heard me, it’s your turn.”

He takes the can of whipped cream and gets on his knees, spraying thick lines all over my dick. It’s a weird feeling, but Kellin is literally looking at me like he’s about to eat me for dessert, so I’m enjoying myself. He leans forward and licks a bit of the white fluff off my tip. 

“Mmm, yummy.”

I groan and play with his hair. I don’t force him to suck me or anything, but I want to. He takes his time licking me clean, his tongue driving me crazy. Finally he sucks me into his mouth and bobs his head down as far as he can. He can fit nearly my entire length in with no trouble and he even pushes himself to deep throat me a little.

“Oh fuck, Viccy that feels good,” I moan.

He pops off and swirls his tongue messily around the head, drool coating me and his lips shiny with precum. He presses a kiss against my tip and stands up, making out with me quick and sloppily.

I break away from his mouth and take his waist, spinning him around and pushing his hips to the counter. He puts his forearms on the granite and pushes his ass out toward me. I spit on my fingers and wipe it over his hole before lining myself up. I push myself in and bury my dick in his ass.

“Oh fuck! Oh my god yes!” He whines loudly. 

I pull out and thrust quickly, fucking him against the countertop so hard he’s definitely gonna have bruises.

“Please! Harder!” He shrieks. 

I move my hips as fast as I can, slamming into him harder and harder, abusing his asshole with my dick.

He’s moaning and whining under me, his back shiny with sweat and his legs beginning to shake.

I push down on his lower back, slamming him back against me. The sensation of his muscles clenching around my cock is so good I can’t help the groans leaving my throat. 

He pushes me away from him, hoisting himself up on the counter and laying down like he had been previously. I stand between his knees and thrust inside, watching his hole swallow me up. He’s tugging his dick, precum leaking from the tip to warn us that he’s not far from his climax.

I push his legs back toward his chest and fuck him at a different angle. I guess it’s a good angle because he screams.

“Kell, I-I’m coming.”

His muscles clench me tight and he releases his load all over his stomach. The contrast between the white sperm and his tan skin looks really nice and when he swipes some of it up and licks it, I feel pleasure pooling quickly in my groin.

I pull him against me, grinding myself deep and reveling in how tight and warm he is. With one more deep thrust I feel my orgasm take over. It flows through my body, making me shake and moan. I fill Vic with my cum, string after string shooting from me deep inside of him. I shallowly thrust in and out until my bliss ebbs away and when I pull out a thick stream of my sperm escapes him.

“Fuck,” I pant. 

He pushes some more of my cum out which is nearly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I lean over him and kiss him firmly. I love how his plump lips feel against mine.

“That was hot,” he says, breathing heavy. “But I’m sticky and my back hurts.”

“Let’s go shower hon.”

I help him up and he nearly falls over, his legs still weak. I scoop him up under his knees and arms, carrying him bridal style.

“Well this is appropriate for our anniversary,” he giggles.

“Yep, it’s like we just got married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1556 words :)


End file.
